Date Your Senpais
by Melissax3
Summary: Partially Based on Ask Your Senpais. Summary: Ryoma and the regulars are forced to go on dates for a fundraiser, but someone has a little more in mind for him then just one petite date. This is going to be the best fundraiser, ever.
1. Fundraiser

Note: As you may have guessed, I am very busy with school, so I mainly only post on weekends. I do, however, write during the week, when I have the time (which is usually). Unfortunately this week involved wayyyy too much work, but I managed to write the first chapter of my story "Date Your Senpais." It does have some relation to "Ask Your Senpais," since that's where I got the idea, except it's more of a romance story, then humor in this case. It has some humor in it as well, but not right away. It is also not written in the same format as "Ask Your Senpais." This story is written in a normal format. Anyway, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

-------------------------

"GUYS! GUYS! GUESS WHAT!!!" Eiji screamed in a cheerful mood as he walked into the boy's locker room, to find the rest of the regulars. They all looked at him with a blank look. Their faces were still red, and they were still sweating. Ryoma just leaned back on the bench he was sitting on. Some freshman, Horio, Kachirou, and Katsuo, were waiting next to him, so they could walk home with the regulars. Ryoma perferred that they didn't, but they were okay, _sometimes_. Finally, one of them spoke up. Naturally, it was Momoshiro.

"Nani? OH! DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT TO EAT? Hamburgers would be nice..."

"Afraid not, but this is much better." Sumire Ryuzaki said, coming out of no where. Ryoma sighed. He never understood it. Sakuno, her granddaughter was so nice, but she was so harsh. _'Okay so I admit it, I have a little..tiny crush on Ryuzaki...but that's probably only because she is my closest friend who's a girl...but it's more then that...'_ He had known that he liked Sakuno as more then a friend for a while now, but he had been able to keep it a secret, or so he thought. But being the slow guy he was, and knowing nothing about romance, he hadn't really told her, or even hinted. He really didn't even know how, _if_ he wanted to.

"What is it, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Oishi asked, trying to be polite.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE **BOY'S** LOCKER ROOM?" Momoshiro demanded.

"Well...I have great news for you. You all-" Sumire started.

"AHHH! I WANNA TELL 'EM!" Eiji whined.

"Anyway, you all get to be a part of our next school fundrasier! Isn't that great?" "Heh...sure...so what is it?" Momoshiro asked suspiciously. He knew not to trust her after past experiences.

"Funny you should ask...We're going to be auctioning people off for a date! And I thought, who better then the Seigaku regulars! I mean you're all soooo handsome, and quite popular, and not to menti-" Sumire tried to convince them.

"Stop kissing up." Ryoma interupted. "There is NO way I am doing that."

"Well...I didn't want to do this, but since you forced me...You don't have a choice." Sumire gave an evil grin at them before returning her face to it's normal, calm, front. "WHAT?!" the regulars and the 3 freshman said at once.

"Oh, and you three boys can participate too. It's manditory. Enjoy yourselves." Sumire walked out quickly before any of them could protest. So they ran to Tezuka for some more information. It seems, Sumire was telling the truth.

"fshhhhhh...Tezuka-buchou, there is nothing on this earth that could make me EVER do this!" Kaidoh yelled.

"Do it, or you're kicked off the team." Tezuka responded with no emotion what so ever.

"What about us?" Horio asked.

"If you have any hope of becoming a regular, or just want to stay in this tennis club, you better do it." Tezuka answered cooly again.

Ryoma kicked the ground. _'This has got to be the worst fundrasier, ever.'_

Momoshiro smiled as an idea formed in his head. He whispered into Eiji's ear "This is going to be the best fundraiser, ever."

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------

A/N:  
Sorry it's a little short. I hope you like this story though.  
I was thinking of making it more of a game show thing, but I felt like doing this instead.  
Hope you're not disappointed.

Reviews are enjoyed...

Also:  
Nani-what?

Buchou-captin


	2. The Love Triangle

Note: Hey, anyway thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm surprised I got so many for only the first chapter. Anyway, I hope the second chapter is as good as you would've hoped. I personally wanted to wait a little while till all the action comes in. Also, I'm sorry if I take a few days (especially during the week) to update. I am writing two stories. This, and Ask your senpais. So it's a bit difficult. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling so you can actually read the story now.

----------------------------------------

"Okay so here's how it goes" Sumire started as she slammed her hand down on her desk. She made the participants (the regulars, other sports' team members, and of course, everybody's favorite 3 freshman) stay after school in her classroom.

"Psssst...Eiji...I feel like I'm in detention!" Momoshiro whispered in the back of the room.

"Hoi...hoi..." Eiji responded. Sumire slammed her hand down on Eiji's desk.

"Do you have something to say, Kikumaru-san?" She was so quick that she had stunned Eiji.

"N...N...Nya...um no R...Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said on the other side of Momoshiro as he shook his head.

"MADA MADA DANE YOU, YOU LITTLE BR-" Momoshiro began.

"Is their something you'd like to say as well?" Sumire said coldly as she gave Momoshiro a death glare. He shut his mouth until she went back and sat down on her chair.

"Anyway...First we need a name for this fundraiser. I believe something like "Buy a Date" would be good." Sumire tried to continue.

"NAH! THAT'S TACKY! We should call it Date the Regulars!" Eiji cheered.

"Hai, that's a nice name." Fuji agreed.

"Fine...Date the Regulars it is. Anyway, I have a crew working on the flyers." She motioned towards the door. "Come on in crew." Sakuno, Tomoka, and a few other girls that the others didn't recognize walked in.

"Oh crap." Ryoma muttered under his breath as Momoshiro flashed him an all-knowing smile. Tomoka and Sakuno scanned the room right away for the prince.

"RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomoka cheered. He looked over at her, then at Sakuno, who had been looking at him the whole time. Suddenly, Sakuno's face turned pink, and she re-directed her look over to the door. Just then, a young boy, probably Ryoma's age, or a year older, walked in. He had hair a little longer then Ryoma's and it was blonde. He was wearing the Seigaku uniform.

"Good afternoon, Ryuzaki-sensei." The boy said politely.

"Oh, good afternoon, Irushaki-san." Sumire greeted politely.

"Hey...Eiji...how come she's never that nice to us?" Momoshiro whispered again. Sumire shot him another death glare as the blonde boy smiled.

"Ah! How are you Tamashino-chan?!" Tomoka said loudly.

"I am very good. Thank you. Oh, Sakuno-chan, I didn't see you there." he replied with an adorable smile. She redirected her look once again from her grandma and Momoshiro having a staring contest, to the blonde boy talking to Tomoka. She really had no idea what was going on. And as usual, neither did Ryoma. Tomoka had another smile on her face. She knew Tamashino had a crush on Sakuno for a while now, but he was too shy to say anything. He really probably was perfect for her. The funny part was, just as Ryoma was two blind to see that Sakuno like him, she was too blind to see that Tamashino liked her. Ryoma blinked 3 times to make sure he really was seeing this annoying little blonde kid crushing on Sakuno. He wasn't stupid (except when it came to Sakuno), but she sure didn't notice. He really was a hypocrite, but then again, so was she. Tomoka saw Ryoma glaring at the guy from the distance, and smiled once again._ 'Talk about a love triangle.' _Even Eiji noticed as he looked at Ryoma wondering what was more important to look at then Momoshiro getting scolded. He couldn't help but whisper to Fuji.

"Looks like Ochibi is getting jealous!" Fuji nodded. _'This should be interesting.'_

-------------------------------------------------

A/N:  
Sorry that it's so short. I'm hoping I'll get to write another entry before the weekend is over. Reviews are loved. Incase you're wondering, Tamashino Irushaki is a completely made up character. Not based on any other characters either.


	3. A Casual Hint

Note: Okay, yeah the last chapter was way too short, I admit. So I got started on this one right away. Hope you all like. I decided to rate it K+ mainly because of the use of "crap" from Ryoma a lot.

------------------------

(1 hour later, after the meeting finally ended)

Ryoma walked out of the room quickly. Momoshiro and Eiji were right behind him, and the other regulars, not too far. Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's hand and whispered into her ear

"Sakuno...Ryoma's leaving! Let's go. Now!" Sakuno sighed. She really didn't feel like waiting around to see the other sports' team members debate with her grandma about how they shouldn't name it "Date the Regulars" because that made people think it was only for the tennis team members, and not the others. But Ryoma didn't exactly look like he wanted to wait for her, or anyone in that matter, boy was she wrong. Nevertheless, the two girls quickly caught up with him, one practically being dragged into it. Ryoma had ditched the other regulars, and was now being followed by Horio and his other 2 "accomplices." Ryoma didn't really care. He just ignored the most of the time anyway.

"RYOMA-SAMA!" a voice cheered from behind him. He knew it too well. _'Oh great...that girl. At least that means Ryuzaki is near by...I don't know how she can stand her. I mean...Ryuzaki is so...quiet, and that other girl is so...loud and annoying.'_ He turned around to find the two girls. One smiling way too much, and the other one, with a magenta face.

"Omaesan." Ryoma said simply. That was probably the most he'd said to them all day.

"O...Omaesan, Ry...Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno stuttered as usual. _'Always stuttering...always.'_ He started to walk away as Tomoka and Horio continued with a fight that Sakuno hadn't even noticed start. She followed him.

"Ah...Ry...Ryoma kun, would you mind if I...walked with you?"

"Iie, go ahead." Ryoma replied blandly, as he fought back a grin. There was silence between the two of them for the first few minutes. Sakuno though about saying something, but before she could he interrupted her thoughts.

"So...who was that guy...the one talking to you...Tamas...something?" Ryoma said seemingly uncaring, although deep inside he really wanted to know.

"Hm..? Oh, Tamashino-chan! He's just a boy in my class." She replied, wondering why he even cared. He never seemed to care about anyone who didn't play tennis, and even the ones who did, he didn't seem genuinely concerned about.

"Is he...your...friend?" Ryoma asked, trying not to stutter like her. He succeeded...partially.

"Well...how can I put it. He's...my friend...sort of...but more Tomoka's friend. I really don't know him that well, but he's really sweet. He always talks to me, and gives me food and stuff. He's very kind. I guess I'd call him a friend. Why do you ask?" His heart froze cold. _'Crap..How am I going to get out of this now.'_

"Just wondering...i've...heard about him around school and stuff." he lied. He really did feel bad lying to her. She was probably the only person that he did feel bad about lying too, and he had to admit, it bugged him. He had to lie though. _'What was I going to say, that I asked because I care about you, and I hate seeing you with him, because, he has a crush on you, and I want you to myself, because I care about you and he doesn't deserve you?'_ The truth was, he really didn't know how he felt, but he did know that he cared about her, and that he truly didn't trust that guy, or any guy who liked her as anything more then a friend. Even that was pushing it. Suddenly they both realized they had passed where they lived. Sakuno blushed for being so stupid, and Ryoma just used his face to cover his hat. _'God, Momoshiro and the others better not find out about this.' He sighed and decided to go along with it._

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I needed to pick up some groceries after. Gomen-nasai." Ryoma lied once again. _'He actually knows how to apologize?'_

"Oh, it's...o okay. I...I understand." She really didn't know if he wanted her to join him or not, but she just kept walking, but slowly.

"So...do you want to come?" he finally asked.

"H...Hai!" she said eagerly, before realizing how pathetic she sounded. He hid his grin with his hat. _'I'm so pathetic...he probably thinks I'm a total loser!'_ When he saw her pink, embarrassed, frantic face, he grinned so much that even his hat couldn't hide it. _'Oh no, now he's probably laughing at me.'_ He got up and started to walk away, but she stayed still. She was so embarrassed she hadn't even realized that he wanted her to follow.

"Come on, let's go." He said without looking back.

"Co...Coming!" she finally replied. _'I'd follow you anywhere, Ryoma-kun.'_

----------------------------------

A/N:

Okay, yeah this one was a little longer then the other ones, but I'm getting started on the next chapter soon(I hope). This chapter was more of romance then humor really, but still, I hope you liked it. Anyway, thank you for your time. Reviews are appreciated.

Just incase you didn't know:

Omaesan-Hey

Iie-No


	4. Operation GRTAHLS

Note: Okay, I've noticed some (okay all) of these chapter names are pretty boring and bad, so I'll try to do better.

-----------------------------

Ryoma and Sakuno continued to walk to the grocery for about another 2 minutes, when suddenly Sakuno saw some kids playing tag. She was so focused on them that she didn't realize her shoe was untied and she tripped on it.

"Ow..." she whined as she hurried to get up. _'Oh my God, this has got to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done...He probably thinks I'm a loser.'_ Ryoma looked back after he heard her whimper, and noticed she wasn't next to him anymore. His eyes widened as he saw her on the ground. Her right leg and her hands were fine, but her left knee was scraped up really bad. She wiped off her tears, got up and started to walk like nothing happened; ignoring the look he was giving her.

"...Are you okay?" Ryoma finally asked.

"H...Hai. I'm great." She flashed him a fake smile, but he could easily read through it. He was the only one she couldn't trick, and she was the only one he couldn't lie to without feeling guilty. Suddenly, he turned around and started walking the other direction. She followed without questioning him, even thought she felt pretty stupid. Eventually she asked

"Ryoma-kun, where are we going?"

"To my house. If you leave that scrape it's going to get infected."

"Ry...Ryoma-kun that's not necessary! I can just go to my house by myself, and fix it there."

"You're grandma is still at the school, and I don't trust you by yourself. Besides it's too far of a walk. Your knee will just hurt more." He pulled his cap over his head to hide his deep blush. _'Ryoma-kun...you've never been this nice to me before...'_ She sighed as if it was a burden, but was secretly really happy. She followed him once again.

-----------------------------

Ryoma opened the door to find a note on the table.

'Dear Ryoma,

Nanako and I went out to lunch with some of the neighbors. I hope you don't mind. There's some food in the fridge, and I left some fresh cookies on the table. Your father is outside as usual. Love,

Mom'

Sakuno hovered over his shoulder as he read it. She didn't even realize how close they were until he turned to face her and their noses almost touched. Her face turned pink once again.

"Hoi, do you want something to eat?"

"I...Iie, I'm fine." She couldn't ask him for anything more. That would be rude. He showed her to the bathroom and told her to wash her hands, and he gave her a towel to wash her left knee with. When she came out, her left knee was still bleeding, so he put her in the living room and got a wet cloth from the kitchen. He placed it on her knee and kept it there.

"Ow..." she yelped quickly, regretting it after. He removed the cloth and looked at her.

"Hm?"

"It's...hot..." she stuttered. The door bell rang. He sighed and put the cloth on the floor and opened the door.

"Omaesan Ochibi!" Eiji cheered. Momoshiro was right behind him, and Oishi in the back.

"What are **you** doing here?" Ryoma snared.

"Ah...is that any way to talk to your senpais?" Momoshiro asked in an offended tone. Suddenly he noticed a girl in the other room. _'Echizen really is so young. Hey that's...Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter...Ha! I knew it!_'

"What did you do to Sakuno-chan!?" Eiji exclaimed, looking at her bandages. Momoshiro held up Ryoma by his collar and gave him a stern look.

"Hey...it's not like that! She fell and I took her here so it wouldn't get infected..." Ryoma explained. Momoshiro let go of his collar and smiled.

"So young..." Momoshiro mumbled cockily. Oishi looked through the doorway and saw Sakuno's bleeding knee.

"Oh no! It's bleeding!" he ran over to her side and started to wipe her knee as her face turned pinker then before. "Ah...senpai, my knee is fine. Really..." she said trying to get him to stop worrying. Ryoma twitched seeing Oishi near her, but thankfully it was unnoticed...to Sakuno anyway. Unfortunately, two nosy tennis regulars noticed right away.

"Hey, Eiji, Ready to start Operation G.R.T.A.H.L.S. (Get Ryoma to admit he likes Sakuno)?" Momoshiro whispered. Eiji gave him a slight nod and a wide smile. _'This is for your own good Ochibi.'_

-------------------------------------------

A little while later, Ryoma had finally given up trying to get them to leave, so he sat all of them down in his living room, and brought in some tea and the cookies his mother had left. Oishi had already left, due to some things he had to take care of for Tezuka. He sat down in the chair next to the spot on the couch where Sakuno was sitting. Momoshiro and Eiji sat down on the couch with Sakuno.

"So, Echizen, there's a rumor going around school about Ina Shijue and you...Is it true?"

Momoshiro grinned.

"Ina Shijue? Oh yeah, that girl on the tennis team." Ryoma answered. The only reason he even knew about her was because Horio and pretty much all the other freshman had a huge crush on her.

"Yep, she's a freshman too, and said to be the 2nd best tennis player on the team." Eiji added.

"I don't see why they make such a big deal about her...she's not the best." Ryoma replied, much to their disgust.

"Uh...senpai...you said there was a rumor going around about her and Ryoma-kun...might I ask what it is?" Sakuno finally put in. She really couldn't take the torture any longer. She **had** to know. Momoshiro and Eiji grinned once again at her eagerness.

"Ah, well the rumor is that she is going to bid on you for the fundraiser, and seeing as how she's rich, she'll definitely win." Momoshiro said with his voice as annoying as ever.

"Well, it could be worse I guess...at least this one knows something about tennis." Ryoma sighed emotionlessly.

"Worse? That's the best there is!" Momoshiro stammered.

"She's not even the best on her team." Ryoma shook his head.

"Why don't you want to go out with her? You two would be _perfect_ for eachother!" Momoshiro exclaimed as he watched Sakuno twitch at the word perfect. "It's like that red haired kid with two years of tennis experience and Osakada going out!"

"No...No. Mada mada dane." Ryoma said, sighing once again.

"Hm?" Momoshiro asked. _'This is it! He's going to finally admit he likes Sakuno...ahh, he has no idea that he is so easy to trick.'_

"They're too alike." He admitted, with a smirk. He finally realized what Momoshiro was trying to do. '_Momo-senpai has no idea how easy he is to figure out.' _"and two loud-mouthed for their own good."  
Sakuno had to cover her mouth to hold back the laugh and sigh of relief. Eiji sighed as he mouthed to Momoshiro, 'Operation G.R.T.A.H.L.S. is a failure.' 'Not yet! We can still save this.' Momoshiro mouthed back.

"So you like girls who aren't arrogant? girls who are shy? girls who are sweet? girls who suck at tennis?"

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma proclaimed. (this time he's saying the translation which means 'you still have a ways to go,'(meaning basically he's telling Momoshiro that he is really obvious and needs to get a lot better at trying to dig out information from people) however most of the other times he says it (at least in my stories), you can use either translation.)

-------------------------------------------

Ryoma dismissed his senpais and Sakuno after that, not wanting to deal with any more of Momoshiro and Eiji's pathetic attempts. But after the two regulars were gone, he followed Sakuno till he caught up with her.

"R...Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said startled. She thought he was at home. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to your grandma about getting out of the fundraiser." Ryoma stated like it was obvious. _'Besides I should probably come to make sure you don't trip and fall on your way home.'_ He couldn't help but laugh at his own thought. She just gave him a confused stare as he stopped and pulled his hat over his face. "Ryoma, no baka." He mumbled to himself. When they finally arrived after talking a little bit about school, he sighed and said "Adiosu."

"H...Hai." she replied as she walked on her porch. Suddenly she turned around. "Wait, Ryoma-kun didn't you need to talk t-" But he was already gone. She sighed and leaned against her door. She looked up to the sky at the beautiful shining stars and closed her eyes. _'Ryoma-kun...'_

-----------------------------

A/N:

Wow I went crazy with parentheses at that one part. Oh well, that's just me being weird...Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit longer then the other ones and had a bit more humor to it then the last one (at least that's what I think, but you tell me). Anyway, I know you all want for the dating to start, and believe me it will start soon. Very soon!

Iie- no

Hai- yes

Omaesan- hey

No baka- 'stupid' or 'you idiot'

Adiosu- good bye

Mada made dane- Ryoma's catch phrase. Has a few different translations, but the main ones are "You still have a ways to go." and "No, not yet."


	5. Unexpected guest

Note: I've decided to make my chapters longer (like the last one) before I publish them. This also means they might take a little bit longer (probably only a day or two) to publish as well, but I think the first few ones were way too short. Also I am very sorry for not updating Ask Your Senpais. I've just been so overwhelmed with homework, after school activities (sports, ect.) and writing Date your senpais. I will edit it soon. After I finish this story, I will be updating it a lot more. Once again, sorry!

**Please Read This:** Since i don't want to make the first 3 chapters so important, I'm thinking of putting them together to form one. I hope this won't confuse anyone, but if it says that there are only 4 chapters next time, you'll know why, because this will be the 3rd chapter, the one before this will be the 2nd and the other 3 will be the 1st, (and of course my next chapter will be the 4th).

This is mainly so when people read this in the future, the other chapters won't be as important, but also so it's more organized, and doesn't take up so much space. Anyway, yeah...that was a long explanation, but I just didn't want to confuse anyone. By the way, if I do actually do this, I will write so at the top of the next chapter, if it's not there, then it's safe to assume I didn't. And if you have no clue what I just typed, and are really confused, you can either completely ignore this, or send me a message, and I'll try to explain it more clearly...

-------------------------------------------------

Ryoma walked into the room and a smiled formed on his face. That's right. An actual smile, but it was soon erased by laughter. And more laughter, and more. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He fell to the floor laughing with tears in his eyes. Momoshiro held him by his shirt collar once again and said,

"What are you looking at punk?" Ryoma just continued to laugh.

"M...Mo...Momo-senpai...and all of the other senpais..." He could barely manage to say anything as the laughter over came him. He wouldn't have been surprised if he suffocated from laughing.

"Well you don't look so hot either!" Momoshiro exclaimed. It was the night of the fundraiser, and they all had to come 4 hours early (which was basically only half an hour after school ended) to prepare. They were all in their tuxedos, some better looking then others.

"Fsh...Why are we here so early?" Kaidoh asked to no one in particular.

"Because," Sumire said, coming out of no where, which she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, "We don't trust you. If your tux is messed up we need to fix it. If your eyebrows are bushy we need to pluck them. If you have bags under your eyes we need to apply make-up..."  
"HOLD UP! FSHH WHAT?! NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MAKE UP!" Kaidoh hissed.

"Cheer up Viper! you're only worried because they might not have your shade!" Momoshiro smiled devilishly.

"Anyway, an hour before the bidding, you get to meet up with the lucky girls who paid extra, to talk to you and get to know you right before the fundraisers." Sumire smiled.

"I do not envy any girl who gets stuck with you, Viper." Momoshiro replied, but Kaidoh just responded with more hissing.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakuno and Tomoka ran to the school. They didn't want to be late for the preparations, since they had to finish decorating the stage which the senpais would be auctioned off on. As they walked in through the back area, where the regulars and other sports members were being prompted for the big show, their eyes widen and faces changed completely. Suddenly they started cracking up. Ryoma knew that laugh too well. _'Oh crap...of all people, **she** has to see me like this!'_ He sighed and walked over with Horio and the other two.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Horio asked as if he didn't notice that he looked like a clown with his rainbow colored suit, and magenta and blue tie.

"What do you think?!" Tomoka said as she kept laughing. Normally, Sakuno would've apologized, but she was laughing so hard, she could barely breathe. There they were, the regulars, and freshman, dressed up like idiots.

Kaidoh- Green suit with a snake-skin design on his tie

Eiji- Powder Blue Tux with a dark blue tie

Momoshiro-Black Tux with red cufflinks and an orange tie

Inui- Dark Purple Tux

Tezuka- normal black tux, actually looks quite handsome, but pissed off to be here

Taka- black suit...and a tie with sushi on it

Fuji- navy suit...pink tie...need I say more?

Oishi- black tux, quite handsome...except he's got a bright green tie, and his tux is a little too big...

Horio- well...I don't need to tell you again (because I don't want to put scary pictures in your head anymore...)

And then there was Ryoma...wearing a regular black suit with a green tie and a relaxed smirk as he watched how ridiculous his senpais looked. He felt bad though, okay not really. But the only reason they had terrible outfits was because they got them at the last minute. He had his from when his parents threw a party just a few weeks ago. He hated it, but now he was pretty happy his parents decided to make him buy a suit instead of letting him wear jeans...not that he'd ever admit it to his father, who was begging him to be a part in the fundraiser to "help raise money for the school."

**Flashback**

"AHHHH...I WANT TO HELP!"  
"No, oyaji! NEVER!"  
"Don't worry I'll keep my hands off of your girlfriend...besides that old hag would kill me if she found out..." _'He never shuts up...and why does he always assume that Ryuzaki is my girlfriend?! Why does everyone always assume she is my girlfriend?'_

"She's not my girlfriend." Ryoma finally answered, but he really wasn't telling it to his father. He was telling it to himself

"Whatever you call her, can I please be in the fundraiser!?!" Nanjiro begged.

"N-O." Ryoma replied, walking out of the room. "Mada mada dane, Oyaji..."  
"Brat..." Nanjiro muttered under his breath.

**End Flashback**

"Ah...Ryoma-kun...It's...nice to see you. You...look nice." Sakuno finally managed to say. He really did. His green tie matched his hair, _perfectly_.

"Hoi...Arigato." he answered coolly. He couldn't decide if he should tell her whether she looked nice too, or not. _'She really does...and I'm tired of lying to her...but this isn't really lying...still she said it to me, so it won't kill me to say it to her...wait is Momoshiro around?' _Ryoma looked back, then directed his gaze back to Sakuno and sighed with relief.  
"You t-" Ryoma started right as Tamashino cut in.

"You look beautiful, Sakuno-chan." He said. _'What the heck? Where did he come from?'_ Ryoma glared at him, as Tomoka watched the anger build inside of him. She couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"What is it Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked, concerned. "Hm? Oh...nothing! Nothing at all..." she grinned cheerfully. _'This is better then a soap opera!'_

-----------------------------

"Hey, Eiji, Momoshiro...what are you looking at?" Oishi asked the two anxious boys.

"Nothing..." Momoshiro answered.

"Not a thing." Eiji said as well. _'This is better then my favorite soap operas!'_

-----------------------------

"Okay, all my auctionees (for lack of a better word...) gather up!" Sumire exclaimed. "Look excited, everyone!...Oh who am I kidding..."

"YA!!! THIS SHOULD BE FUN! RIGHT GUYS?!" Eiji cheered, but no one answered him. They all just stared silently.

"Hopefully there will be hott girls..." Momoshiro whispered to Ryoma. The young boy just shook his head in response. _'I'm surrounded by perverts and idiots.'_

All of the sudden, the door swung open, and an old man dressed like a monk came in. "I'M HERE!!!! And I'm ready to help you raise money for the school! Sorry I'm late!...So where are all the girls?"

"Oh...no...God help me." Ryoma said quietly to no one in particular.  
"Of all the people...oh please tell me this is a dream.." Sumire whined.

'_This is going to be a long night.'_ The two thought, simultaneously.

--------------------------------------------------

"Operation G.R.T.A.H.L.S. is still a go right, Momo-chan?" Eiji asked

"Hai!" Momoshiro whispered. Immediately, they noticed Inui and Oishi standing behind them.

"Guys...what is operation G.R.T.A.H.L.S.?" Oishi asked, worried about their answer.

"Um..it's..." Eiji started.

"It's operation...get really...tall and...healthy like Sadaharu...you're my idol..." Momoshiro mumbled quietly.

"Since when did you stop calling me Inui?" he asked.

"Since...you became our idol, of course...Nya!" Eiji cheered.

Oishi and Inui stood there looking at the childish regulars. "There's a 99.9 chance they're lying..." he whispered.  
"And there's an 80 they're going to tell us what they're up to, and ask us for our help later." Oishi whispered back.

--------------------------------------

(A/N):  
Yeah...well I hope you liked it. I really don't have anything to say about this chapter since I pretty much said a lot before. Sorry it took so long to update. I actually finished the most part of it yesterday, but I had to go to sleep so I couldn't publish it. Anyway, we're finally getting close to the part where the senpais start dating...!

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	6. The Special Auctionee

Note: I'm SOOOOO sorry about the delay. I got really sick, and I had like no energy. I'm getting started on the next chapter right away, and it will probably be up before/during the weekend.

------------------------------

"Oyaji! GET.OUT.NOW!" Ryoma yelled at his father.

"That's no way to speak to your father, you brat!" Nanjiro yelled back.

"Okay, everybody calm down. Nanjiro, I believe I do have a _proper_ fitting spot for you in this fundraiser." Sumire smiled.

"WHAT?" Ryoma exclaimed. Just then, she winked at him and he shut his mouth.

"Ah! You're not so bad, you old hag!" Nanjiro said patting her on the back. She had to use all self control she had not to slap him right across his face. Sakuno smiled as she saw Ryoma just sit there, not even seem to care about anything going on.

"Sakuno..." Tomoka whispered. "You did bring some money to "buy" Ryoma-sama didn't you?"

"Tomo-chan! I couldn't do that...Ryoma-kun...isn't like that..." Sakuno replied.

"Like what?"  
"Like...I don't know!"  
"Then why don't you-"

"I JUST CAN'T!" Sakuno's eyes widened when she realized the harshness of her tone. Tomoka smiled weakly.

"Sakuno...you can do anything you want...and if you don't want this, then I won't keep pushing you. But I'd hate for you to let him slip away because you're too scared to make the first move. If people were too afraid to go out in to the world, then they'd spend their life stuck in a corner all day, and they'd never get to have the wonderful adventures that they would if they did something. Sakuno...I don't want to watch you stay in the corner anymore..." (A/N: wow that was really sentimental for Tomoka...)

"Tomo-chan...I won't. I won't stay in the corner anymore...but this auction...isn't right."

"I understand...but I hope you're okay knowing that some other girl is going to get him, and no matter how much you regret it, you won't be able to change it." Sakuno felt a small tear trying to escape from her eye. She hadn't thought of that. The thought of some other girl with Ryoma, made her sick to her stomach. Tomoka realized this and slipped some money into Sakuno's open hand.  
"You don't have to use it. It's just if you change your mind." She whispered. Sakuno looked deep into her friend's eyes.

"Arigato Tomoka-chan..." she said quietly.

-----------------------------------------

(2 hours and 50minutes later)

"Hey, old hag, the ladies are almost here, and I haven't gotten a tux or anything!" Nanjiro stammered.  
"Your point?" Sumire responded.

"Ah..I see I'm the special prize in the auction." He smiled, winking at his former coach.  
"_Something_ like that..." she agreed.

Ryoma was watching from the distance. _'Ryuzaki-sensei better have a good idea...' _Momoshiro walked up from behind him. "Echizen, did you decide on a "special girl" yet? You know, the one you'd like to bid on you?" he said winking. Ryoma just stared at him blankly. He could tell him no, but what fun would that be. "Like I'd tell you, senpai." He replied with a smirk as he walked away. Sakuno watched him the whole time. _'What was that about?'_

-------------------------------------

"All of the auctionees, please report to the gym. There you will meet some of the girls who may or may not, be bidding on you soon. Be Charming! OR ELSE. Also don't spend too much time with one girl...we want them to have competition don't we? Haha! Anyway, after that we'll all go behind the stage to begin the auction. Now..GET TO THE GYM NOW!" Sumire yelled through the megaphone.

"Is she drunk or something?" Nanjiro asked.

"Are you?" Momoshiro gave him a smug grin.

"Haha...very funny, kid." Nanjiro answered. _'I wish I was though...'_

"Kid! Shut up you old monk, I'm not a kid!" Momoshiro stammered.

"Momo! We need to get to the gym! Now!!! I don't want to see Ryuzaki-sensei get angry!" Eiji begged.

"So I guess this is her sweet side." Nanjiro mumbled. The two regulars couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Let's goooo!" Eiji cheered. The three of them started to leave, but were stopped by Sumire.

"Where do you think you're going Nanjiro?"  
"Where do you think I'm going, you old hag? Are you so old that you already forgot that you told all auctionees to go to the gym?"  
"Are you so dense that you didn't realize you're not an auctionee?  
"NANI?! Well what _am_ I then?"

"You're part of the clean-up crew."

"CLEAN-UP CREW?! NANI? THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO CLEAN UP AFTER THESE WORTHLESS BRATS!"

"Nya! Who you calling worthless? I'm worth 1.2 million dollars to the head of my fan club..." Eiji argued, but they just ignored him.

"You're not cleaning up after _them_." Sumire added.

"...Who then?" Nanjiro asked.

"A...um...special, separate auction..ee."

"...Will there be girls?"

"A...girl."

"YESS!" Nanjiro grinned, punching the air. "Wait..Is she young and good looking?"

"Young...yes, and she's a total cutie. I swear."

"HAHA! BEAT THAT YOU BISHOUNENS!"

"So...he really is drunk." Momoshiro whispered to Eiji.

------------------------------------------

The guys hurried to the gym with Oishi. There they saw at least 25 girls standing around talking to some of the guys, and a few waiting.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S MOMOSHIRO!" one tall blonde girl cheered. She had a very high pitched voice. Very loud. Very annoying. Sounded perfect for him. Or Tomoka. (Actually she seemed like Tomoka's evil, older, and hotter twin.) The girl ran up to him and hugged him. He just smiled, enjoying it. Ryoma sighed, walking up to him. Then another girl, shorter, but more athletic-looking, walked up. She had red (more reddish-brownish...not like Eiji's) hair, pulled back into a long ponytail.

"GET OFF OF MY MAN!" she screamed at the blonde girl.

"HE'S MINE, BACK OFF!" the blonde screamed back. And before the three guys knew it, they were in a catfight. Which was actually kind of ironic, considering most of the other regulars had more fan girls. (Not that fights from their fan girls hadn't started, but they weren't this bad, and most of them were just verbal...now these girls were starting to hit eachother. The blonde one was even pulling on the other girl's ponytail.) Ryoma just stared at Momoshiro like an idiot.

"What can I say? The ladies love me." Momoshiro grinned.

"Girls, girls, please calm down. We all just want to raise money to help our school. After all, it's a fundraiser, right?" Oishi said, trying to stop the fight.

"Oishi, don't! It's just starting to get interesting!" Momoshiro whispered

"Oh, Oishi, you're so right. You're so, mature and sweet and honest. I'm totally going to bid on you." the reddish-brown haired girl said dreamily. Momoshiro frowned.

"No! I want to bid on Oishi, he's so cute and nice, and protective, and adorable!" the blonde cheered.

"Girls! Please don't fight." Oishi replied.

"I know, we can put our money together, and bid on him, then share him for the night. Or we can switch times. Like I get him for the first ten, then you get him for the next ten, then I get him after that, then you get him after that!" the reddish-brown hair girl smiled at her brilliant plan.

"Works for me. Is that okay, Oishi-kun?" the blonde's eyes twinkled as she came up with something new to call him.

"Hai, as long as everyone is happy." Oishi agreed.  
"I'm not happy..." Momoshiro mumbled.

--------------------------

Sumire headed to the back to check on the special "auctionee" that Nanjiro would be cleaning up after.

"Ah...Hi, Muffy!" she bent down and started petting a cute golden retriever puppy. _'I almost feel bad about lying to him...almost. Well it wasn't really lying. She is young...she's only 5 months old, and she's a girl. Plus I told him that he'd have to clean up after her, and he still agreed, and she is so adorable!'_

------------------------------

(A/N): Sorry it's not very long, but I was sooooo hungry during a part of it(as well), and I had writers block through like ALL of it, up until the end where I started getting some ideas. Once again, sorry.

Hai- Yes  
Nya- Eiji's favorite word (means meow, like a cat)  
Nani- What


	7. The Babysitting Begins

Note: Sorry this is short, but since Valentine's Day is coming up soon, I've decided to write a short RyoSaku Valentine's day story. So, I will not be editing this until it's published (which hopefully wont talk long) because I waited to long to get started, and Valentine's Day is creeping up on me. Don't worry, I should be back to writing this story by the end of the week.

---------------------------------------

"Okay, okay where's the girl?" Nanjiro asked his former sensei, impatiently. "Well...follow me." She answered hesitantly, leading him to a room behind the stage. It used to be used to store extra props aside from the ones stored next door. She sighed before turning the knob. _'Oh this is going to be good...if only Ryoma were here.'_

"Okay...where is she...and why is there a dog in here?!"

"Haha...um funny story. Well, she's your date."

"Haha...now seriously...where is she?"

"You're looking at her...and by her I don't mean me."

"WHAT?! You lying, kanifing little-"

"Hold on. I didn't lie."  
"YOU SAID SHE WAS A GIRL! A CUTE YOUNG GIRL!"

"She's a girl...go ahead a check. And she's very young, and isn't she just the cutest little thing you've ever laid your eyes on?"  
"No! The cutest little thing I've ever laid my eyes on is the girl on the cover of last week's playboy magazine!"

"Are you sure it wasn't perverted monks magazine? Because that seems better suited for you."

"There is no way I'm doing this."

"Too late, you already agreed."

"I don't care! NO WAY!"

"Well...you know there's going to be a LOT of disappointed girls when the loose in the bidding, so...they're going to need a shoulder to cry on. You wouldn't want to miss that would you?"

"...Hi you little cutie you! Who's a cute little doggie? You are...that's right...you!"

"I'm glad you see it my way...By the way, her name is Muffy, and there's newspaper on the ground over there. After she uses it, replace it with the ones in the pile next to it. I'll see you later when we prepare her for the auction. Also, brushing her would be great...and you have to do it anyway, so yeah." Sumire added, as she left.

'_Why would a dog use newspaper?...they can't read...'_ Nanjiro sat there for a minute, contemplating his thoughts...then suddenly...his eyes widened and he screamed. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU OLD HAG!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"All of the auctionees, report behind the stage immediately!" Sumire yelled through the megaphone once again. 'They don't pay me enough to do this job.'

"It's been 4 hours, and all they've been telling us to do this whole time is go from place to place." Ryoma muttered to Momoshiro. He nodded in response. Just then, Oishi walked by with 2 girls from before, following him.

"Girls, I'd really love to stay but I have to do my job. We'll see eachother after the auction I'm sure..." Oishi said, comforting them again.  
"Hai...Oishi-kun." Samantha answered (the reddish-brown haired girl).

"Okay...But we'll miss you." Tina (the blonde haired girl) said.

Momoshiro grunted in anger and disappointment. Mostly disappointment.

"Somebody's a grumpy goose! Cheer up! Nya!" Eiji smiled.

"You're right there are plenty more fish in the sea!" Momoshiro cheered.  
"Just none that'd be willing to go out with you." Ryoma added with a smug grin.

"What'd you say?! If this fundraiser wasn't for the good of the school, and your face wasn't going to help, I would mess it up right now!"  
"I'd like to see you try..."  
"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO GET ANY BIDS EVEN IF I DON'T SCREW IT UP!"

"GET TO THE STAGE NOW OR I'LL SCREW BOTH OF YOUR FACES UP!" Sumire screamed.

'_How does she always come out of no where?'_ they both thought.

------------------------------------

(5 minutes later)   
"Hello, I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. Welcome to this year's fundraiser, and auction. It's called, 'Date the Regulars...and other sports' team members...'"

"DATE YOUR SENPAIS!" a person yelled from the crowd.

" I'm captin of the Tennis team here at Seigaku, and I'll be your host today. We have some great guys for you to meet." he continued, reading off the notecard he was given by Sumire. She also told him to smile...but obviously, he didn't. "First up is one of my fellow teammates,-"

To be continued...

------------------------

(A/N):

Haha...evil cliffhanger. Sorry for that. I will try to continue as soon as possible. I hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks again, and reviews are loved.


	8. The Bidding Begins

Note: SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I got so busy with homework and make-up work that I didn't edit for a little bit, then there was my Valentine's Day fic, and then I wanted to put ALL of the Regulars' bidding experiences in one chapter so it took a while. I hope this freakishly-long (at least compared to usual) chapter makes up for it!

--------------------------------------------------

_Previously..._

"Hello, I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. Welcome to this year's fundraiser, and auction. It's called, 'Date the Regulars...and other sports' team members...'"

"DATE YOUR SENPAIS!" a person yelled from the crowd.

"I'm captain of the Tennis team here at Seigaku, and I'll be your host today. We have some great guys for you to meet." he continued, reading off the note card he was given by Sumire. She also told him to smile...but obviously, he didn't. "First up is one of my fellow teammates,-"

------------------------------------

"...Kawamara Takashi, also known as Taka-san." Tezuka said, showing no emotion, as usual.   
Behind the stage were the regulars, waiting for their turn. Some were excited (aka, Eiji and Momo), and some...weren't so much...(-cough- Kaidoh -cough- Ryoma -cough-...Excuse me I need a drink...)

"Good luck, Taka!" Momoshiro cheered quietly (oh, who am I kidding...it's Momoshiro...when has he EVER been quiet?) as Taka walked on stage.

"H...Hi...my name is...K...Kaw...amara Takashi...and I'm a regular on the Seigaku tennis team...nice to meet all of you." he managed to say. He was a little bit nervous...

"Aww he's so cute!" one girl cheered.

"And so sweet!" another cried.

"Kawamara! Tell more about yourself...!" Sumire whispered from behind the stage.

"My...father owns a sushi restaurant. I love sushi and...Someday I want to be a chef. The date includes a trip to my dad's restaurant, and all the food is free."  
"He's killing himself out there...Time to bring out plan B!" Sumire winked at Oishi, who walked on stage and handed Kawamara his tennis racquet.

"Oh, sorry...thank you Oishi..." Kawamara said, taking his racquet. "BURNING!!!!! OH BABY!!!!" Some of the girls in the crowd screamed in shock.

"$50!!!!" one of the girls in the crowd shouted! "I want a strong, forceful man!"  
"Poor Kawamara-senpai he's so sweet, but because he's so forceful when he gets his racquet, he's going to get a really scary girl!" Sakuno said in the back of the crowd.

"Hey Sakuno-chan!" Nanako said coming out from the crowd.

"Ah! Nanako-chan! What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see my cousin, and to make sure my uncle doesn't do anything perverted...but I can't seem to find him."  
"Hm...My obaa-chan said he had a special job, but I don't know where he went...sorry."  
"Ah, no problem. Hey, is that the guy who's always so sweet and kind when he visits Ryoma?"  
"Probably...he's a little...um...hyper when he gets his tennis racquet." Sakuno said.

"No one knows why...it's weird, but he's usually really polite..." Tomoka added.  
"$100" one of the girls shouted. The girls didn't even realize that the bids had been going up.

"$120!" Nanako said. Sakuno and Tomoka looked at her like she was crazy. She must've noticed, because she then said, "Well, he's so sweet and I'd feel bad if he had to date some weirdo, plus I'd like to make a donation to the school...and lastly...it's my uncle's money." She gave them a wink.

"Going once, going twice, and SOLD for $120!" Eiji yelled through the megaphone, behind the stage.  
"Eiji, give that back to Ryuzaki-sensei now!" Oishi commanded.

Nanako walked on stage, to find a startled Kawamara, (mostly because his racquet had been taken away). Sumire escorted them to the special exit when she wouldn't have to deal with all the disappointed fan girls.

-------------------------------------------

Back on stage...

"And...Next up we have..."-(drum roll in the background...provided by Eiji and Momoshiro banging on the table...)  
"You two better stop that now or you'll get a detention!" Sumire whisper-yelled.

"And 50 laps!" Tezuka mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear, which seemed to shut them up...for a while anyway.

"As I was saying...Next we have, Inui Sadaharu." Tezuka said, still keeping his emotionless exterior.

"Tezuka, I can't go yet, I have to collect Ii data on the others..."  
"Go." Tezuka muttered, as Momoshiro, Eiji, and Sumire pushed him on the stage.  
"Uh...Hello, my name is Inui. I play tennis, and am quite good. I am very good at analyzing other people and figuring stuff out. My IQ is above 160, and I enjoy collecting data. Some call me a "super-genius," but I think that's an exaggeration. Plain genius is just fine. I am al-" Inui continued.  
"Inui! That's enough! Just describe the date now!" Sumire whisper-yelled again. It felt like she had been doing a lot of that today.  
"My date includes a walk to the park..."  
"Aw..." a few girls mumbled.   
"-where were will be analyzing the lives of insects, particularly green ones, so we can analyze their pigments in relation to the substances which they consume." Inui added.

"ew..." some members of the crowd added.

"Inui! That's no way to get a date!" Sumire said.

"Eiji's coming to save the day! Nya!" Eiji cheered, walking on stage. "Hiya, everybody! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Nya! Anyway, before you all bid soooo much on me, I'd just like to say a few thinks about my buddy here. Inui is really smart and funny! I mean really funny! He knows how to get a laugh out of anyway! Also he makes juice...um it's really tasty! Just ask Fuji!" Just then, Fuji walked on stage.

"If I could only drink one thing, all the time, it'd be Inui's juiced, preferably his penal tea." He smiled. Then Momoshiro joined the gang.  
"There you have it folks! He was just kidding about those bugs and stuff...he likes moonlight walks in the park. Yeah, and he's got a picnic planned. So should we start the bidding?!" Momoshiro asked.

"I bit $50 for Fuji!" a red haired girl cheered.  
"Nya! We're bidding on Inui here! Not Fuji...however if you want to bid on me...that's a different story..." Eiji replied. Then Sumire walked on the stage again.

"Ah, $500, do we have anybody who'd like to add to that?"  
"Ryuzaki-sensei!" Oishi added in.

"Alright, alright...save that money for later. Fuji will be coming up shortly." Sumire sighed; pushing the 3 other boys off the stage, leaving only Inui and Tezuka. Eiji just pouted in response.

"I BID $20!" a macho, muscular, manly, tan girl (at least they think she's a girl...) shouted.

"I bid $30..." a petite girl with long blonde hair, and glasses said quietly.

"$40!"  
"...$50" the blonde girl gulped.  
"Fine...take him...besides...I'm saving my money for Oishi." She said, winking to him. He gulped in response, and the two girls from before (the ones that had been fighting over Momoshiro) just pouted. The small girl then proceeded to the stage where Inui was writing in his notebook. Once again, Sumire escorted them outside. Not out of fear from fan girls, but mostly because she didn't want to get near that weird muscular man/woman. She had decided to call him/her an it. That was better for classifying. The ironic part was, Inui had done the same thing in his notebook.

"Inui, you're not taking that thing with you..."  
"Ii Data." Was all Inui had to say.

----------------------------------------------

"Next is another one of the regulars, Kiku-"  
"Nya! I already introduced myself!" Eiji walked on stage, interrupting Tezuka.

"As you know, I'm Kikumaru, Eiji. My favorite word is Nya! Nya, see? Hoi, hoi. I like tennis, and burgers, and I am part of the golden pair with Oishi! One thing I don't like is when a certain sophomore makes me pay for all of his burgers because he's too cheap...Not to mention any names...Momoshiro...but I don't like freeloaders!"  
"Kikumaru, shut up and talk about the date." Sumire whisper-yelled again. She was beginning to get a headache from doing that so much.

"Aw, Nya! My date includes a choice between going to get a burger, or something more romantic like a walk in the park, which I'd like to mention that _someone_, Momoshiro, stole my idea for Inui. But I love helping people. Especially in relationships! Nya! I especially like helping my ochibi with his love life! Hoi hoi!"

Backstage, Ryoma was hitting his head repeatively against the wall. Momoshiro couldn't help but grin at this, although he wasn't very happy with Eiji for all the comments about him. _'How dare he call me a freeloader...!'_

"Eiji! This is not about Ryoma. I don't think you're being very polite!" Oishi whisper-yelled. _'He has been spending too much time with Ryuzaki-sensei.' _Eiji thought.

"Nya! Let the bidding begin!" Eiji cheered anxiously.  
"$25!"  
"$40!"  
"45!"  
"$50!"  
"$60!"  
"65!"  
"Anyone else? It's for a good cause..." Sumire asked through the megaphone

"75!!!!"  
"85!"  
That was the final bid. With that, a girl with long, flowing blue-black hair walked up and claimed Eiji. And off they went to their date. (Incase you were wondering, they chose to get burgers to go, and take them to the park. And believe me, the girl who bid on him gets more interesting.)  
-----------------------------------------------------

Momoshiro came after. He didn't really have much to say. "Hey! I'm Momoshiro Takashi...not the same Momoshiro that Eiji was talking about..." he flashed an innocent smile. "I love food, especially burgers, and I love tennis...my date is a trip to a burger diner. They have the BEST food. So...you can bid now!"  
"I bid $40!" a girl shouted.  
"$50!" some guy from the crowd shouted.  
"$55!" another guy shouted.  
"$56!"

"$57!"

"$58!"

"$59!" The two guys continued to argue, and Ryoma couldn't help, but crack up behind stage.  
"Um...Incase I didn't mention before...I'm straight." Momoshiro chimed in. Just then, the two guys stopped bidding and sat down with a disappointed sigh. Ryoma kept on laughing though. Why? Because Fuji had taped the whole thing. Apparently regular cameras just weren't doing it for him these days, so he'd switched to a video camera. _'Blackmail. Maybe next time you'll think before you call me Ochibi...'_ was all Ryoma could think. Now he just needed the tape from Fuji.

"$60" a girl shouted.

"$65..." Another girl said. Momoshiro looked in the crowd and saw that it was Ann.  
"$75!" a tall blonde girl yelled. There was a pause for about 10 seconds when Sumire said.

"$75? Anyone else? Going once. Going twice. Sold for $75!" Fuji turned the camera towards her as she said this.

"Ryuzaki-sensei is really getting into this." He muttered so quietly that only Oishi and Ryoma heard it. The blonde girl walked on stage, but all Oishi, Fuji, and Ryoma looked at was Ann. They could've sworn they saw her grunt. She was definitely holding back a pout, at least. Momoshiro noticed this and smiled. He liked being wanted. No, correction, he _loved_ being wanted. Instead of leaving he and his "date" waited for Ryoma. And purposely, they waited by Ann.

"Momoshiro-senpai is really cruel..." Katsuo said next to Ryoma. Kachiro and Horio just nodded in agreement, while Ryoma just sighed. His senpai was really immature.

-------------------------------------------------

Fuji was next. He just sat there smiling for the first half of a minute, then said, "Hi, I'm Shusuke Fuji. I like photography, and I have just recently took an interest in making videos. Mostly of the people around me." He gave a small smile. "I have an older sister, and a younger brother named Yuuta. I guess that's all." He stopped, since he had obviously had nothing else to say, and did something that no one expected. He opened his eyes. Once the girls saw his beautiful blue eyes, they were in shock.  
"...2...2...$20." One of the stunned girls said.

"$50!" another girl shouted.

"Who would've thought that Kawamara-senpai would be the one who earned the most money?" Kachiro asked.

"Wait. It's not over yet." Oishi grinned. "Tezuka still hasn't gone, and Fuji isn't even done yet. Plus there's still others left." (A/N: I know that's probably something Inui or Fuji would say, but since they're not exactly there right now...I just chose Oishi)  
"$70!" a girl shouted.

"75! I bid $75!" All of the regulars (that were still there, including Momoshiro) were shocked to see the one bidding was once again Ann.  
"80!" another girl shouted.  
"$90!"

"$100!!!" Ann finally shouted. That was the final bid, and she won. Momoshiro snorted with disgust. Ryoma noticed this and smirked behind the stage. "Mada mada dane." He mumbled.  
----------------------------------------

Sakuno and Tomoka went to find their friend, Ann. Once they saw her, and her "so-called date," they went up to her.

"Ann-chan!" Sakuno said, smiling.

"Sakuno-chan! Tomoka-chan! Ah, how are you?"  
"Good. If you don't mind me asking, why did you bid for Shusuke-senpai and not Momoshiro-senpai?" Sakuno whispered. Ann just responded with a small smirk and said, "I'll tell you a little later..."

--------------------------------------------

"Next is Shuichiro Oishi." Sumire said through the megaphone as he walked on stage. She was tired of Tezuka's emotionless exterior. It was wearing down the crowd. Oishi gave a big smile to the crowd.

"Hi, my name is Shuichiro Oishi, and I am co-captain of the tennis team, and part of the Golden Pair with Eiji. Some other things I enjoy are swimming and bowling. Um..." He glanced in the crowd to see Momoshiro glaring at Fuji. _'I have to stop this...no...I cant...must avoid motherliness...must...'_ "I...my date includes a...trip to the..."  
"What on earth is going on with that boy?" Sumire asked to no one in particular. Ryoma knew, but it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone.

"the...burger diner with some of my other friends, and...bowling...Oh, Momoshiro give it a rest already!" he shouted. Everyone changed their glance over to him. Momoshiro just gave an innocent smile. _'Just keep smiling...just keep smiling...'_

"Uh...on that note, oh let's just bid already!" Sumire sighed through the megaphone

"$10!"  
"$20!"  
"$30!"  
"$45!"  
"$50!" the two girls from before shouted.  
"$60!" the macho blonde girl yelled. It then became a battle between the two...well three of them. Usually, when it's two against one, the two win, but when one is super muscular and just plain creepy, you really can't make a judgment.  
"$70!"  
"$80!"  
"90!"  
"$100!"  
"$130!"

"$140!!!"  
"$150!" the two girls yelled. That was all the money they had combined.

"$150...? Sold for $150!" Sumire yelled through the megaphone.

------------------------------------------

"Next is the one, the only, freshman regular, RYOMA ECHIZEN!" Sumire cheered through the megaphone. It was hard to tell who was more excited, her, or the fan girls. Even Momoshiro was getting a little hyper about this.

"...Sakuno-chan...It's Ryoma-sama's turn. Have you made up you're mind?" Sakuno gripped the money in her hand and then laid it on her lap. She honestly had no clue. Momoshiro had watched this little show, and found it quite amusing. _'If only Echizen were here...it would make operation GRTAHLS a lot easier...'_

"Ryoma! Say something!" Sumire whisper-yelled to the tennis prodigy who had been standing on stage for the past minute saying nothing.  
"Hoi. My name is Ryoma Echizen. I play tennis." Fuji couldn't help but giggle at the freshman's lack of enthusiasm. He reminded him of a certain buchou...Sumire slapped her head. She should've known better. He was nothing like his father when it came to girls, and to be honest, she had always sort of admired him for that...until now.

"Say something about the date!"  
"We'll go get burgers with Momo." He said bluntly. Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo just looked at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet. Which to be honest, at this moment, he probably was. Ryoma just shrugged. Still, no matter how much he tried to get the girls uninterested, he always had fan girls. Always.

"$40!"  
"NO! MY RYOMA-SAMA! $50!"  
"Yours? I don't think so! $55!" another girl shouted. And before they knew it, there was a cat fight in the middle of the auditorium, and a prince who couldn't care less on stage. He glanced over to find a certain pig-tailed girl. _'There. What's with her? She looks a little depressed...I'll never understand women...' _Ryoma just shrugged once again.

"Sakuno-chan? Sakuno! It's now or never, do you really want to see some other girl win him?"  
"$60!"

"Tomo-chan..."  
"$65!"  
"Please, bid for me." Sakuno whispered.  
"WHAT?!" Tomoka replied.  
"Please...I don't want any other girl to go out with him. I don't want to risk it. I trust you. If he went out with anyone else, I'd want it to be you. Please...please..." Sakuno mumbled. Tomoka didn't second guess her. She was her best friend after all, and Tomoka didn't want to see Sakuno upset, and nothing would make her more upset then seeing Ryoma with another girl.  
"$70!"  
"$80!" Tomoka yelled. She wasn't going to loose. She couldn't. This was for Sakuno.  
"$90!" some other fan girl screamed.  
"$100!"  
"120!"  
"125!"  
"145!" Tomoka yelled. _'Great...I saved up all that money from babysitting and now it's gone in a matter of 5 minutes. Oh who am I kidding...it's a date with Ryoma-sama! Besides...the extra $15 is Sakuno's.'_  
She pranced on stage like she owned the place, but she did own Ryoma...at least for the next few hours...and that was close enough. She guided him through the crowd to Momoshiro, who was by Ann (what a coincidence...), who was next to Sakuno. This certainly wasn't so bad for Ryoma. He got to watch his annoying loud mouthed friend have the girl of his dreams taken away by their senpai and tensei, and got to be by Sakuno. The only way this could've been better would be if he was eating popcorn, about to go on a date with Sakuno, and not her noisy friend, and he had just beaten his Oyaji, but hey...Who said that wouldn't happen in the future?  
Sakuno sighed with relief. All of her friends had dates, and here she was, sitting down hopelessly, while her best friend went out with the guy she liked. _'It could be worse though...what if another girl would've gotten him...well at least then you wouldn't have to hear about how they had a great time without you...'_

----------------------------------------

"Next is..."  
"I'm Satoshi Horio. I have two years of tennis experience and I..."  
"yawn..." Tomoka said, putting her hand over her mouth. She looked at the girl sitting in front of her. She was crying. "Oh, come on, he's annoying, but not THAT bad..."

"No..it's not that..." the girl muttered between her sobs. "My boyfriend just left me...for one of the girls who lost in the auction."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Tomoka said in an almost-caring voice. "Hey...here's $20. You can use it to bid on that guy on stage. I heard he likes you...also he is a GREAT listener and would make your boyfriend jealous..."  
"Really? Wow you're so nice. What did I do to deserve this?"  
"Believe me, you deserve even better..." Tomoka smiled. _'much better...'_  
"$20!" the girl shouted.  
"and $20 it is!" Sumire said, leaving no time for other bids. She didn't want to listen to him any longer. _'Besides...I doubt there are any more bids...'_

"Talk about killing two birds with one stone...I got Horio and that girl to shut up at the same time! And all for just $20! This must be my lucky day." Tomoka cheered. Sakuno had to giggle. Her friend was a little cruel, but still entertaining. Even Ryoma had to let out a smirk. He was impressed by the way she handled that. Especially because she got Horio to stop talking. He knew she had to have a purpose, and know he knew what it was.

---------------------------------------------

"And now, another non-regular, Kachiro Kato!" Sumire cheered, pushing the small boy on stage.  
"Uh...hi. I'm Kachiro. My father owns a tennis club, and I am a member of Seigaku's tennis club as well, but I'm not on the team...I am also a freshman. I am a good student, and I try hard. My date includes going with some of the regulars to the burger diner..."  
some girls sighed. They really didn't want to go to the burger diner with a guy all around his buddies. 'Why did almost all of the regulars and now a non-regular have to go to the same place?' 'Couldn't they see that the girls wanted them all to themselves?' were some of the thoughts from the girls in the crowd, and Sumire. When no one started to bid, Sakuno felt a pang of guilt. _'Poor Kachiro...I can't let him go through this...he's my friend!'_ With that she grabbed her purse and said, "$35!" it was all she had. She kind of hoped that no one out-bid her. She didn't want to stay home all night and hear about the great time Tomoka had at 11:00 at night. She wanted to be happy. Was that so much to ask? Apparently not, because she won.

---------------------------------------------

Nanjiro read one of the magazines he had brought along. (He always has a spare). He had been so bored lately that he started to fall asleep...and ended up talking in his sleep.  
"Ah...ah...right there yeah that's the spot...Grace, you really give grace-ful massages...haha...no I'm not the funniest man in the world...haha...only the third...okay, okay maybe second..."  
Meanwhile, a certain dog who appeared to be amused with this, got an idea. She licked his face to try and get him to wake up.  
"Well..." Nanjiro said, smiling, "Seems like you're even better with face massages..."  
Then, Muffy got bored and decided to walk on his face...which was a bit painful ...especially considering her nails hadn't been clipped in a while.  
"Ah...no...Nanako...i wasn't cheating on Rinko...no...stop the hitting...NO NOT THE MAGAZINES...NO!!! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!!!!!"  
Obviously the dog was overly amused by this, because she managed to pee on Nanjiro's robe...  
"What's this...I'm wet...I wasn't swimming?!" Nanjiro said as he started to rub his eyes. As he opened them and looked down to a very amused dog, and looked at his robe, he slowly put two and two together.  
"Why you little-!"

--------------------------------------------

"Ah! Echizen, looks like you're girlfriend left you..." Momoshiro started.  
"Shut up." Ryoma said, in a voice even colder then ever.

"Well now I see why!"

"Shut...up."  
"Ah, Sakuno-chan! Kachiro-san!" Tomoka said in her voice as hyper as ever.  
"There you are, Tomo-chan." Sakuno said with a smile on her face. Soon her smile turned into a confused look as she saw Ryoma glaring at her. He just pulled his head over his eyes in response.  
"Hey, Momo, where's _your_ girlfriend? Or is she outside, making out with Fuji?" Momoshiro had to use every inch of self control he had not to punch Ryoma in the face. He looked around for Ann though, and saw her talking to Fuji. _'Thank God they're just talking...but what about?'_

------------------------------------

"So...I presume you want to make Momoshiro jealous, ne?" Fuji whispered to Ann.  
"Yeah...I'm sorry to drag you into this." Ann sighed.  
"No, don't be. I am very happy that I get to be a part of this..." Fuji smiled evilly. "And I'll try my best to help you."  
"Really?...I mean no, that'd be too much to ask. I really shouldn't have even tried...I'm sorry." Ann looked to the ground, feeling ashamed. Fuji opened his eyes and put his hands on her shoulder.  
"Please. I want to do this. It's a favor...for a friend." He smiled lightly as she looked into his deep blue eyes.  
"A...arigato Fuji-senpai..."  
"Please, just call me Fuji."  
"Hai."

------------------------------------------

(Sorry for skipping Katsuo, but because he's such a minor character, (at least in this story) I decided to leave him out so I could publish this quicker...I hope no one is disappointed...)  
--------------------------------------------

"And...our next contestant...I mean auctioneer...is...Kaidoh Kaoru!"  
"Fshhhhhh..." he muttered walking on stage slowly.

"AH IT'S MAMUSHI'S TURN!" Momoshiro yelled from the crowd.  
"What did you call me?!"  
"What do you think, Mamushi?"  
"Shut up you baka!"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"  
"You heard me!"  
"You wanna fight Mamushi?!"  
"Boys, boys! BREAK IT UP!" Sumire yelled, walking on stage. The girls in the crowd awed in admiration as they watched the boys pout in furiousness because their fight was broken up. They were all gushing over the "bad boys."  
"$30!"  
"$40!"  
"$45!"  
"$50!"  
"$55!" a beautiful blonde girl yelled out.

"Going once...going twice...and sold for $55!" Sumire yelled. Momoshiro's jaw dropped as he saw the beautiful girl come up to the stage.

"...But..but...huh...hm...huh?" he tried to speak. Kaidoh just glared at him with a sense of pride.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ugh...you evil little brat of a dog!" Nanjiro yelled, changing into some of the clothes left in the boy's locker room. Let's just say...he wasn't taking the previous events with everyone's favorite golden retriever, so well.

--------------------------------------------------

"And now to close up the night is our host, and captain of the team, Kunimitsu Tezuka!" Sumire cheered through the megaphone. She was so glad this was almost over. She was about to loose her voice.  
"...Hi..i'm Tezuka. I'm a 3rd yeah are Seigaku, and in class 1. I am also captain of Seigaku's tennis team (wow that was informative). My date includes a trip to the movies to see whichever movie of your choice..."  
"$50!"  
"$60!"

"$70!"  
"$80!"

"$100!"  
"$110!"  
"$130!"another girl shouted. Tezuka barely blinked.

"$140!"  
"$150!"  
"$160!"  
"$165!"the last girl yelled as all the girls in the crowd glared in envy of her as she walked up to the stage. And to everyone's amazement...well, Inoue's anyway, it was none other then, Shiba (the photographer for the tennis magazine). She had a wide smile conquering over all the frowns and pouts of the girls who lost to her, as she latched on to Tezuka's arm.  
---------------------------------

"Thank you all so much! We have a grand total of...$1000!" Sumire announced. _'Even a million dollars wouldn't be enough to make up for what I've been through tonight...'_

"Next...we have our special auction prize, the last item up for bidding, this adorable golden-"  
"man! Hello everybody! I'm Echizen Nanjiro! I enjoy long walks on the beach and-"  
"Nanjiro! Where is the dog?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah...that brat...in the room where I left her..."  
"What?! I asked you to _watch_ her...not stick her in a room and leave her there!"

"Well you didn't tell me she was going to pee on me!"  
"She what?!" Sumire looked at him for a hint of sarcasm, but when she saw he was serious, she started cracking up. Her eyes started to water as she continued to laugh.  
"Hey...you old hag...it's not that funny...HEY! We're still on stage here!" Nanjiro yelled at her.  
"Huh? Oh right! Well let's go get that dog already..." she whispered, handing the mike to one of the volunteers. "Stall." She whispered to him, and he nodded back.  
"Um...hey...you old hag...you might want to see this." Nanjiro said, as Sumire approached from behind him.  
"NANJIRO!" she yelled as she looked at the door to the room she had left him in charge of, and saw the door open, and the room empty.

----------------------------------------

(A/N):

Wow I seriously didn't plan for that to work out to be $1000 perfectly, but it did. Lucky, I guess. Anyway...No offense to anyone who is gay, I just thought it'd be funny to see Momoshiro's reaction. If it was at all offensive, please tell me and I will . Also, sorry for not using yen, but I didn't really know how to convert it exactly, and I figured American dollars would be just as good.

And the next chapter will be sure to involve more of Operation GRTAHLS, the Regulars' dates, and the case of the missing puppy!

Baka- idiot  
mamushi- viper  
hai- yes

Arigato- thank you


	9. Dating with sushi, toothpaste, & burgers

**Note**: Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update, but I've been soooooo stressed out and very very busy lately. Too much work. Anyway, it's pretty late right now...So hopefully this chapter will be worth staying up for. (Actually I'm tired but also awake from too much sugar at the same time, so this should be interesting to see how this chapter is going to end out...)...anyway, chances are I wont even finish it tonight, and I'll write most of it tomorrow...

-----------------------------------------------

_Previously..._

"Thank you all so much! We have a grand total of...$1000!" Sumire announced. _'Even a million dollars wouldn't be enough to make up for what I've been through tonight...'_

"Next...we have our special auction prize, the last item up for bidding, this adorable golden-"  
"man! Hello everybody! I'm Echizen Nanjiro! I enjoy long walks on the beach and-"  
"Nanjiro! Where is the dog?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah...that brat...in the room where I left her..."  
"What?! I asked you to _watch_ her...not stick her in a room and leave her there!"

"Well you didn't tell me she was going to pee on me!"  
"She what?!" Sumire looked at him for a hint of sarcasm, but when she saw he was serious, she started cracking up. Her eyes started to water as she continued to laugh.  
"Hey...you old hag...it's not that funny...HEY! We're still on stage here!" Nanjiro yelled at her.  
"Huh? Oh right! Well let's go get that dog already..." she whispered, handing the mike to one of the volunteers. "Stall." She whispered to him, and he nodded back.  
"Um...hey...you old hag...you might want to see this." Nanjiro said, as Sumire approached from behind him.  
"NANJIRO!" she yelled as she looked at the door to the room she had left him in charge of, and saw the door open, and the room empty.

----------------------------------------

"So...um...how are you?" Taka mumbled as he glanced at his date, across the table in his father's restaurant. Nanako just smiled in response.  
"I'm pretty good...are you alright?"

"...h..hai."  
_'What am I going to do? I always say stupid stuff when I'm near pretty girls. I know! Every time I'm about to say something stupid...I'll eat something! That way I can keep my mouth busy!'_

"So what do you kids want to eat?" Taka's father asked.

"Ah...I'll have the california rolls with sushi and a cherry ponta to drink..." Nanako answered sweetly  
_'I guess Echizen's love for ponta runs in the family...'_

"I'll have the Chirashizushi...and a glass of water..."  
"Hai, your order will be right out. Please enjoy the appetizers!"

"Ah...anago sushi! My favorite!" Nanako said happily. "you must like sushi, ne?" Taka just nodded as he stuffed food in his mouth.  
"Oh, pardon me. You said that on stage, didn't you? Also...didn't you say that you want to become a chef?" he nodded again.

"That's really cool!" she said smiling. He continued to nod as he stuffed another piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Hm...you Seigaku regulars sure have to eat a lot to get all that energy, ne?" Taka nodded for the 4th time.  
"Does your throat hurt?" Nanako asked concerned.

"mummmuhhmmummmumm" he tried to say, but there was too much food in his mouth.

"Here's your order!" Taka's dad announced cheerfully.

"Arigato, Kawamara-san." Nanako replied.

"Yeah, arigato, Dad." Taka said. Taka's dad left after placing down their food and Nanako smiled.

"So, the guy can speak. There's a surprise."

"...Hai..."

There was a huge pause in the conversation while the two ate quietly. When they were about done, Nanako spoke up.

"Taka-san, I don't mean to be rude or nosy, but is something bothering you?" he shook his head no.

"Am I bothering you?"  
"Huh? No, why?"

"You haven't talked to me like at all on this whole date..."  
"Ah...well that's because...I...I..."

"I understand...I'll go. Bye, Taka-san." Nanako got up to leave, but Taka got up as well and stopped her.  
"No, no it's not you...It's just, whenever I get by a pretty girl I feel stupid and say something stupid. The prettier the girl, the stupider (yes I know that stupider is not a word, but I had to use this word for the sentence) I feel. And to be honest, I have never felt so stupid. So I tried to keep my mouth occupied by eating so I wouldn't say anything...well stupid...but I guess it didn't really help much..."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And...I have a better way of keeping it occupied." Nanako said, smiling.

"Huh?" he looked at her confused. Suddenly he felt her lips on his and he blushed. She pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry I'm usually not so-" Taka cut her off by kissing her back.

"-forceful..." she added at the end. "I guess you didn't need your tennis racquet this time, ne?"

-------------------------------------

"Nya! This is fun!

"Hai! Wan!" Eiji's date, Avalona answered.

"So what's your favorite flavor of toothpaste?"  
"Hm...tough decision...definitely apple though. It's the best!"  
"NO WAY! Grape is 10 times better!"  
"Nuh uh! Apple is red and green, and tastes awesome!"  
"Puh-lease...you're making it sound like a Christmas decoration, GRAPE ROCKS!"  
"More people like apples then grapes! Therefore more people like apple toothpaste then grape toothpaste!"

"Excuse me, but what do you know about toothpaste?"

"More than you!"  
"Oh, no you didn't..."

"Oh, yes I did..."  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN AVALONA-CHAN!"  
"RIGHT BACK AT YOU, EIJI-KUN!" Soon the two love birds were having endless thumb wars for hours...  
-------------------------------------------------

Momoshiro, Ryoma, Oishi, and Kachiro all went to get burgers with their dates. Momoshiro looked all over to see if Fuji had come too, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Tomoka was clinging on to Ryoma's arm as he coolly glanced over to see Kachiro...and his date. He pulled his hat down so no one would see, but unfortunately, Oishi wasn't that blind.  
"Ryoma, you shouldn't be so rude to your date...stop ignoring her for Sakuno-chan!" Oishi whispered. "What if you break poor Osakada's heart? But then...what if you break Sakuno-chan's heart? What if you break both their hearts?! Oh no! What are we going to do?!"  
"_We_ aren't going to do anything, senpai. _I_ am going to do as I please." Ryoma whispered back rudely.

"Ryoma-sama! Come! Let's sit over hereeee!" Tomoka cheered joyfully. Ryoma could feel a headache coming on. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Fuji and Ann. Ryoma looked at them, and it took him a second for him to process it, and his, Momoshiro's, and Oishi's jaws dropped.

"Ah, there you are." Fuji said. His arm was tightly wrapped around Ann's waist and his hand was in her front left pocket on her skirt (which by the way was a little _too_ short). His eyes were open and he still had the same fake, innocent, incoherent smile on. Momoshiro's fists clenched.

"Fuji-senpai..." he muttered, inaudible to all except for Ryoma and Fuji.

"Yes, Momo?"  
"what are you doing?" he said deeply.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing...with...here...What are you doing here?"  
"The same thing you're doing. I'm on a _date_."

"Um...excuse me...is anyone going to order?" a small cashier girl asked quietly.

"Ano, Kachiro, would you like to order now?" Sakuno said sweetly. Ryoma flinched. He loved her sweet voice, but he hated it when it was talking to anyone, well any other guy, but him.

"Hai, what would you like, Sakuno-chan?" Ryoma flinched again. _'...what did he just call her...?'_

The two of them ordered, but Kachiro found it a bit difficult since he kept seeing Ryoma glaring at him. Fuji just smiled in amusement as he ordered next, while Momoshiro flashed him dirty looks. Once they all ordered and took their seats the unofficial staring contests began.

"Oishi-kun...you look tired...why don't we feed you?" the blonde girl, Miho, asked.

"Hai! Hai!" the brunette, Ren, asked.

"Ah, that's not necessary."  
"Aw..." the two girls sighed, pouting. _'Oh no, I made them sad...'_

"Well okay..."  
"YAY!" Ren and Miho cheered.

------------------------------------------------

"Hypocrite..." Momoshiro muttered from the table behind them.

"Hey Momo, I thought you had a girl...no wait, she's over with Fuji." Ryoma said, smirking at the table behind Momoshiro.

"Why you little..."  
The door opened again, and this time, Tezuka and Shiba entered.

"Ah, Tezuka-buchou, daijobu?" Oishi said, concerned. Tezuka looked a little pissed off. Probably because there was a girl in her mid-20's draped around his arm...

"Hai." He mumbled quietly, leading Shiba to the cashier. Normally, even if this wasn't a real date, he would've taken her to a much nicer restaurant, but since Sumire asked Shiba to make sure Momoshiro and Fuji, and the other regulars didn't kill eachother, he was stuck going with her to babysit. He really didn't know who he was supposed to keep from killing eachother. Momoshiro and Fuji, or Ryoma and Kachiro.

-----------------------------------------

"NANJIRO! YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! THAT DOG COULD BE **ANYWHERE**!"

"Calm down, old hag...you'll find her."  
"_I'll_ find her? _I'LL_ FIND HER?! I DON'T THINK SO! **YOU'RE** GOING TO FIND HER! GOT IT?!"

"WHAT?! No way...not now, not never!"

"well if it's not never, and not now then that means you'll do it later..."

"No...no I meant not _ever_!"  
"Oh, look. It's later...NOW FIND HER!"

"But..."

"...**NOW**!"  
"Okay, okay!" Nanjiro said, scurrying around the back of the stage, looking in every room. After opening the 10th door and seeing nothing except some paper ripped up on the floor he sighed... _'This is going to take a while...'_

------------------------------------------------------------- 

(A/N):

Incase you were wondering, I did end up writing almost all of it the next day, Also, the part with Taka and Nanako was based on an episode of "What I Like About You," but still, a lot of it was original...Sorry that part wasn't very good though...This chapter is kind of short compared to the last one, and after taking so long I should've written more...sorry again. I'll try to get started on the next one right away.

Wan- barking (dog)   
Daijobu- are you okay

Miho/Ren/Avalona- real Japanese names, but made up characters.

Hai- yes

Chirashizushi- a platter of 9 different kinds of sushi and vegetables with rice


	10. How could this happen?

"WAHHHH!!!!" Eiji whined as he walked to his house with his date, Avalona.  
"Don't be a sore loser..."  
"How could I have lost?!"  
"Simple...you didn't win a single game..."  
"It's no fair! Your finger is to small and slides out easily!"  
"Okay now you're just making stuff up..."  
"So what if I am...Apple!"  
"Grape!"  
"Apple!"  
"Graaaaaaaaaaaaape!"  
"Apppppppppppppppple!"  
"GRAPE!"  
"APPLE!" Eiji yelled back.  
"I know how to settle this..." she smiled evilly. Eiji shot her a confused look. "War."

------------------------------------------------------------

Inui looked over at his date who was keeping to herself.

"Midori Hinro, age 14, Year 3rd, Class 5. Father is a teacher at Tenkomi University, and your mother is a nurse. You have a younger brother, name, Kisho, age 12, year 1st, class 2, same as Ryoma's, you are captain of the soccer team and your favorite color is lime green, you're allergic to peanuts, despise men who are shallow, because your last boyfriend was so in love with himself, he forgot to get you a valentines day present, but you something for himself for the holiday, and the guy before that cheated on you, you are also farsighted, but usually you wear contacts, you aren't popular yourself, but because you made popular friends, you now are popular. Also, you had a crush on Tezuka last year, but you lost interest when he didn't give you enough attention, and you are currently on the dance team. Just one question..." Inui paused and she looked up. _'How the heck does he know that much about me...stalker much...?'_

"Are you a stalker?" Midori asked. She usually spoke her mind.

"Possibly. Personally, I'd say no, because stalking involves constant watch...I am more into watching others then yourself, but I do stalk them I suppose. But technically, usually stalkers only stalk one person, I analyze everybody, so no. However, I know quite a few people who'd disagree with me on that point." Inui answered, his glasses shining.  
"O...-kay. So what was your question?"  
"From reading your data, I cannot conclude how this could've happened. You completely contradicted my information and...there is only a 2.471 chance that this could've possibly happened..."  
"What? What do you want to ask...?"  
"Why...me?" Inui said, blushing.  
"Because...I don't know."  
"Surely you must have a reason...this contradicts all my data. I must have a reason or else..."  
"Or else...?"  
"My data will be obsolete."  
"That's why." She stated blankly.  
"That's...why?"  
"I've noticed you. You seem...stereotypical. I don't like people like that. Your data can't show everything. It can't show feelings, emotions, or...love. It can't show any of that. I bet you know what my grade point average is..."  
"3.144, you have all Bs and an A."  
"Yeah, but you don't know how smart I am..."  
"Of course I do, it's right here in my data!"  
"No it's not. Numbers aren't everything. They can't tell me how much common sense I have. Or how smart I really am. You know why I have B's? Because I don't let my stress get the best of me. I'm pressured by everyone to be the best, yes I mean everyone, but I don't let it get to me. You know why? When I was younger, I used to be this silent little girl. I was a nerd. I got perfect grades, and was at the top of my class, and I was always stressed to be the best of the best, to be super smart, to be perfect. Know why I stopped? I was lonely. Then I got a friend, a really good friend, her name's Suki. She was one of the most popular girls in school, and she was perfect, or at least I thought so. I would always wonder how that was possible. All people had flaws right? Anyway she was also nice to me even though I wasn't popular and soon we became best friends...then one day I asked her, "why me?" she didn't need an explanation. She knew exactly what I meant. She smiled and said, "Because I wanted to. No matter how many cliques there are, that doesn't mean anything. We don't always have a reason for everything...we don't always know why things happen, but they do, and we just have to accept them and let things go they way they do." Suki was my best friend for a long time after that. Turns out she was captain of almost every club in school, and a straight A student. Her grades were almost as good as mine. It made no sense, how she had the time. I found out that the reason she did all the stuff was because she was pressured by her older sister who was "perfect" too. Her older sister wasn't very smart though, but her parents were. She had to fill so many expectations and she was always under stress. She told me it wasn't worth it. To be considered perfect and to have everybody like you. She wished she was me, so she wouldn't have to deal with all that stress. After that I realized I was blessed, even though I didn't have the abilities or the looks she has, I was blessed. And from then on...I decided I wasn't going to stress myself anymore, I knew a little stress was good, but I wasn't going to work so hard to be perfect. I'm the best I can be, and that's good enough for me. Is that enough info for you?"

Inui was scribbling in his notebook furiously, crossing things out, adding things in, ripping out several pages. It was a fun sight to see actually. If only Fuji was here, he would've loved it.

"Oh, and by the way, I didn't have a crush on Tezuka, my friend did. I was trying to fix them up, but then she got a boyfriend, so I stopped. And I have two brothers, Kisho is in college, my other brother, Taro, is in Ryoma's class." Midori added. Inui fell to the ground. Numbers were floating all around his head. "Ii Data..." he mumbled before passing out.

"Hey...you okay?" Midori mumbled. "I guess now would be a bad time to tell him that I've never played soccer in my life..."

--------------------------------------------------

"WARRRR!!!" Eiji yelled as he slammed down a 5 card next to Avalona's 5. They were at Eiji's house playing the ever popular card game, war. The two put 3 cards face down and put the 4th card face up. Eiji's was a jack. "Hah! BEAT THAT!"  
"Just did." Avalona said, pointing to her queen.

"Argg...!" Eiji growled angrily.

"Calm down my little grape..."  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN APPLE!"  
"BRING IT ON GRAPE!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Nanjiro sighed as he opened what seemed to be the billionth door in this school. _'Guess I'll have to try the next floor...' _he said, scurrying up the stairs. _'Ugh...i'll get the old hag for this...'_

--------------------------------------  
In the gym...

"So...before we bring out the special auction prize why don't we all...um...sing a little song?" the volunteer, Jiro, said into the mike. "Okay so...um...let's see well just listen this first time and then...repeat..."

"What should I sing?" Jiro asked another volunteer.  
"Um...a song everyone knows?"  
"Hmm...I GOT IT!"

Jiro walked on stage and motioned for everyone to stand up. "Okay...um...if you're...h...hap-p-y and you...kn...kn...know it clap your hands..." Jiro said, clapping. Everyone in the audience looked at one another. It was so quiet that there were cricket sound in the background. _'Oh where is Ryuzaki-sensei when you need her!'_

----------------------------------------

Without thinking, Tezuka plopped down at Momoshiro's table. It was the most annoying but probably the easiest way to stop a fight. _'Echizen is too subtle to do anything drastic...I hope.'_

-----------------------------------

"Kachiro..." Ryoma muttered

"hm?" Kachiro asked. He was sitting at the same table as Ryoma, Tomoka, and Sakuno.

"Nothing..." Ryoma answered.

Suddenly "How Could This Happen To Me/Untitled" by Simple Plan came blasting through the speakers.

"_-I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lyin' here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make you go away-"_

"Ah! Ryoma-sama! Let's dance!" Tomoka cheered as she grabbed Ryoma's arm and dragged him a little bit farther where there we more room to dance.

"Oi, Sakuno-chan. Would you like to dance too?" Kachiro said

"Um...sure." she replied

Suddenly all of the regulars were slow dancing with their dates. Some happier then others...okay lets face it, none of them were really happy. Okay, except for maybe Oishi...and Fuji.

"_-Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't-"_

Momoshiro glanced over at Ann and Fuji. Ann smirked a little bit and turned to face Fuji, wrapping her arms tighter around Fuji's neck as he held her close. Momoshiro snorted in disgust. He then smirked as well. _'Two can play at that game...'_ He gripped his date's waist tightly and embraced her in sort of a hug/slow dancing position. Ann glared at him across. The two continued their constant battle. Finally Ann just gave a small, almost evil laugh at all of this and whispered something into Fuji's ear. Suddenly he gave her a strange look and whispered something back to her. Momo was getting very pissed by the second. Tezuka on the other hand continued to stay emotionless while watching, but even he was a bit curious. Suddenly the two walked back to their table, got their stuff and started to walk out...holding hands. Momoshiro really wanted to punch someone right now, but he couldn't do anything. Instead he just stayed in his position while he loosened his grip around his date and mumbled something lightly. Tezuka read his lips and was able to figure out he was mumbling "Ann...I'm sorry..."

"_-How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me-"_

--------------------------------

Across the room, there was an equally stressful drama...okay almost equal.

Tomoka was practically drooling all over Ryoma. She didn't have a crush on him, but really, if you got to dance with your idol (supposing they were of the opposite sex and at least semi-good looking), wouldn't you be happy? Well too bad Ryoma wasn't enjoying it even a 1 millionth as much as she was. He was too busy watching Sakuno dance with that little punk. He would make sure to hit a bunch of balls Kachiro's way come tennis practice. Suddenly he saw Tezuka dance(if you can call pretty much standing still and walking slowly dancing) past him and whisper into his ear, "Calm down. Never let your guard down." Then he looked around and noticed Fuji and Ann were gone. For some reason, he was kind of interested. Suddenly he heard the sound of the door slam close. He looked over to see who left, but he couldn't make the person out because they were running so fast and now they were too far. He looked around and saw a girl standing by herself. She looked a little sad, but nothing too bad. Besides, since when did Ryoma care about some random girl's feelings? But wait a minute...Isn't that...?

"Momo..." Ryoma mumbled.

"_-I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away-"_

--------------------------

A/N: _"-Lyrics-" _

okay yeah this took WAY to long to do, mostly because I couldn't think of how to put in Ryoma and Momoshiro's part... I am so sorry...the sad part is, I'm supposed to be a dependable person, I guess I haven't really lived up to that in this story, sorry again. This story is sort of near the end although I really don't know how to end it completely...but I have some kind of idea. Suggestions would be good.  
Anyway, as for the song "How could this happen to me/Untitled" by Simple Plan, I was looking through some old songs that I hadn't listened to in a while and I chose this one because it's semi-slow and I needed a sort of slow song for the dance for that scene. Plus it sorta fits with the emotions Ryoma is feeling because like the night keeps going on, and he wonders how the heck he got stuck dancing with the girl he love's best friend. It also fits Momo because he's going through the pain of seeing Ann with Fuji and stuff and it kinda makes him miserable. I didn't put in all of the lyrics because It wasn't very important in this part. Also sorry for the really long A/N..


	11. Where did I go wrong?

Yay...I reached 100 reviews for this story! I'd like to say that that was the inspiration to come out with this chapter, but yeah that'd be lying. I just had the time, wanted to apologize for taking so long on the last few chapters...and had ideas. :) Plus I was just so happy I could upload again :)

Sorry for anyone who wants more RyoSaku but this chapter is mainly just completely about Momo & Ann.

'_-Lyrics-'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_There's no rational explanation for irrational behavior."_

-Unknown

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Momo..." Ryoma mumbled.

"_-__I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away-"_

"Aww...is it really over?" Tomoka whined. Ryoma sighed. It was actually a sigh of relief, but unfortunately Tomoka didn't seem to notice that. "Aww don't worry Ryoma-sama! I'll make sure they play another song just for us!" she winked at him and walked away. Ryoma, taking advantage of this oppurtunity, walked over to his table.

"Oi, Kachiro...come here for a minute." Ryoma said.

"Hai, Echizen-kun." Kachiro agreed, as he politely excused himself from Sakuno and walked over.

"What is it, Echizen-kun?"

"Save me." Ryoma said simply. He couldn't just go out and say that he like Sakuno and wanted to dance with her. No that would be too simple. And why can't Ryoma make things simple? Well several reasons...

He's an idiot

He's a big idiot

Pride

He's an even bigger idiot

He's to "embarrased"

He's a big idiot with too much pride

When it's simple the story isn't as fun...so basically,

Ryoma suffering happy readers, and most importantly, happy Fuji, Yay Fuji!

Back to the story. Because of these many "rational" reasons, Ryoma continued on his deavious and complicated master plan. He had it all planned out in his head. First he'd tell Kachiro that he didn't want to dance with Tomoka and that she was scaring him (which wasn't really a lie...), then he'd ask to switch with him. Therefore allowing him to dance with...you guessed it, Sakuno! Great tennis star, good looking, and extremely brilliant, how does he do it? That my friends, is a mystery that not even the Prince of Tennis knows the answer to. But even the brilliant tennis prince couldn't have predicted what happened next...

"Excuse me...um from what?" Kachiro asked. He was very confused.

"From her." Ryoma said, lazily pointing across the room to the girl "dancing" and talking to Sakuno with her mouth full. Kachiro just gulped. Ryoma held back a smirk as he continued his plan.

"So...switch with me?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh you mean you want to dance with Sakuno-chan?"

"Uh...no no...I mean...anyone besides THAT." He pointed back to Tomoka again.

"Sorry Echizen-san..."  
"Hm? Nani?"  
"I want to dance with Sakuno-chan if that's okay..." Kachiro said, walking back to his date. Good thing he did leave, because he missed Ryoma's jaw slightly drop, and the death glare that probably would've mad him change his mind in less then a second. Well this amazed Ryoma beyond no end for many reasons. First off, the fact that anyone (besides his father) could refuse him was an astonishment. Also, the the astounding fact that somehow in some amazing twist of fate, his plan didn't work. Wow, now isn't that a shock? That was it. He was certainly going hit tons of balls Kachiro's way (that might "accidently" hit his face) back at tennis practice. He didn't care if Tezuka was going to make him run 10,000 laps. He'd do it. Oh Kami-sama, he'd do it. Then he heard the sound of a new song blast through the speakers.

'_-__Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right -'_

Hm...what does this song remind Ryoma of? Window...when he had been looking out of a window recently...

_'-As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came-'_

'_Why...what is on my mind...'_ Ryoma thought.

'_-Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life-'_

His eyes widened. "Momo..." he mumbled again...He hit his head again. His friend needed him and here he had been being a jerk thinking only about himself...and Sakuno...he thought a lot about Sakuno.

'_-Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you-'_

'I have to help him...I have to save him from doing something stupid...again...' Ryoma thought as he began to unconsciously wander to the door. He opened it, but not without remembering what Tezuka had told him... _' "Calm down. Never let your guard down." '_

The door closed as the others looked out. Tomoka just sighed. "Boys..." she mumbled with a small smile on her face.

'_-Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life-'_

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Momo tried to catch his breath, but his heavy panting continued. _'Kami-sama where could that have gone...'_ He knew he needed to do something and fast. He loved Ann. He loved her more than anyone else. He had been acting like an idiot lately (lately?), and he needed to fix it. God, he loved her... _'If Fuji even...hugs...no touches...no looks at her, I'll kill him.'_ With that thought, he began to run a little farther. Panting harder and harder by the minute. He kept getting tireder and tireder but he kept going. _'I can't stop now...'_

"...stop..." a voice behind him said. He turned around and glaced at the long dark shadow.

--------------------------------------------

Nanjiro sighed as he carelessly opened the next door and scanned the room. "Hm...Maybe I'll just rest in here for a while..." He said as he laid down on the ground using a student's backpack that had been left behind, as a pillow. Then the door closed loudly and he sighed. _'Ah sleep...'_

--------------------------------------------

The voice behind panted heavily too. Momoshiro got afraid. (That's right, just imagine him grabbing for his teddy bear.) "BACK OFF! I KNOW KARATE!"

"Momo...stop...it's me..." the voice panted.

"E..Echizen? What are you doing here? It can't be you..."  
"It is." Ryoma said blankly as he walked into the light. "Next time you plan on running away, do me a favor. Don't. Or at least don't run so fast or so far...a guy can only run so fast you know?"

"Oh sorry...jeeze though, for someone who's so short, you sure cast a _long_ shadow." He replied, ruffling Ryoma's hair. Ryoma just glared at him. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you." Ryoma replied.

"Saving me...from what? Oh my gosh! Is there a mob member out to get me?! Another group of angry boyfriends? Oh why did I have to be so good looking?" Momo whined as he grabbed his teddy again.

"I'm saving you from yourself..."

"What the?"  
"Calm down...you need to think about this before you go after her. Take it from someone who knows."  
"Someone who knows?! Are you kidding me? You've missed every dang oppurtunity we've given you to be with Sakuno, to tell her how you feel? I've waited long enough and now Ann hates me! I'm not you! I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!" Momoshiro shouted as he clenched his fists.

'_-As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed-'_

"Momo...you're mad. You should be...You're frustrated. Don't take this out on me though. Don't take it out on Ann or even on Fuji. The real person you're mad out is yourself. 

'_-He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came-'_

"I'm not the same as you. It's not my fault!"  
"Momo! Stop. Listen to yourself...one minute you're apologizing constantly to her but the next you act like you did nothing and it's all her fault. All my fault. All Fuji's fault. Stop blaming people. It's nobody's fault. We can't control everything in life. Whatever happens happens. Just calm down." Ryoma spoke. Momoshiro's eyes softened but his fist remained clenched.

"I hate this...I hate all of this...How could this happen to me? What did I do? Where did I go wrong? I mean really...What did I do...I lost her...I lost her...it's all my fault..."  
"Kami-sama, are you even LISTENING to me? It's no one's fault! This is just messed up! You need to calm down and see what's really important. Her. Go after her, but first make sure you're calmed down enough to do it rationally."

'_-Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life-'_

"You're right...surprisingly...I messed up big time though..."  
"Well I'm not going to disagree with that..."

"You know that speech was really...insightful..."  
"Yeah well my mom made me read some of her psychology books...but it wasn't that bad...it was either that or my dad's magazines."  
"I would've taken the magazines." Momo laughed.

"Yeah well you didn't look so masculine with that teddy bear..." Ryoma said smirking. Momoshiro blushed.

"Well...why don't we just pretend this whole thing didn't happen...haha...what do you say?"  
"Deal...now go get your girl."  
"Thanks buddy!" Momo said, patting Ryoma's back as he started to run toward the park he figured they were at. After he was out of the distance, Ryoma sighed.

"I really need to stop reading those books and the romance novels..."

-------------------------------------------

'_-Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life-'_

-------------------------------------------

A/N:  
Well this chapter came fast, and like I said it was mainly about Momo, Ann and Ryoma even though Ann wasn't really physically in the story she played kind of a big part. I'll try to start to get my chapters out quicker from now on, because the time I took for the last update was ridiculous even with the upload problem. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. If you liked this chapter and the last, then you might like my new RyoSaku songfic/oneshot called I'm Going home. Yeah also the quote at the top was kind of random too, but I just thought I'd use it because it came into mind when I was writing this chapter. Also, incase you didn't know, the song is "How to Save a Life" by the Fray

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, on a sadder note, for anyone out there who knows about the recent incident at Virginia Tech, and those who don't know much about it, or anything about it, please keep the victims in your prayers. It's very sad and unfortunate that so many lives were lost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. One Love Down

Note: Wow, I had to look into a lot of my past chapters to finish this. I went all the way back to chapter 8. Well Ryoma was very OOC last time so I'm going to try to make him more of himself in this chapter...well hope you all like it. Once again, this is more MomoAnn than anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momoshiro continued his running and panting. Man, he was getting tired. He wasn't going to stop though. Not until he found Ann...or kicked Fuji's butt. Finally he reached his destination where he thought the two would be. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath... _'O crap what am I going to say...?'_

Suddenly he heard a voice...no two...He ran towards them and then hid behind a bush. (Wow that was original). There he spotted his favorite tensai and thee person that was making this all really complicated right now. Little did he know, one of those two, knew very well that he was watching...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji glanced over nonchalantly to the bushes. He then glanced back at Ann. Fuji had told her not to talk about their plan for a little bit in fear that Momoshiro might come any moment, but what he didn't tell her was that Momoshiro was right behind them. Now it was time for _his_ plan.

"Ann-chan..."

"Yes, Fuji-kun?"

"Please," he said, grasping her hand in his, "Call me Shusuke."

"F-F-Fuji-kun?" Ann said, her eyes widening.

"Ann-chan...You will be mine."  
"What...what do you mean?" she asked confusedly.

"Momoshiro isn't good enough for you. I want you, and I always get what I want." Fuji said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him. They were so close that they're noses touched, and just as (it looked like) he was about to pull in for a kiss...

"NOOOOOO!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma walked back to the diner. He wondered if anyone noticed he was gone, but he figured it didn't really matter. Tonight just wasn't his night. So he opened the door slowly and walked in casually.

"Echizen, where were you? We were worried? Did you see Momoshiro? Is he okay? Where is he going? Oh please tell me Fuji and him didn't get into a fight? Are there any injuries? Did they have to go to the hospital? How's poor Ann-chan?!

"Hn" was all Ryoma answered.

"Echizen-kun!"  
"Ryoma-sama!"  
"Echizen."

"Ryoma-kun!"

Voices and worried faces (well except for Tezuka), surrounded him. "Where'd you go?...I missed you so...It's been so long..." Tomoka attempted to sing. "Since you've been, GONEEEE!"

_**-CRACK/BREAK-**_

Well it looks like Tezuka won't be using his glasses for a while...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Avalona-chan..." Eiji whispered softly.  
"Eiji-kun..." Avalona replied.

"I...can't believe it's a tie! Nya! Let's play again."  
"We've been playing for almost 2 hours now..."  
"Hm...What's that?! Do I sense a forfeit?"  
"NOT.GONNA.HAPPEN."

"Fine then. We'll settle this the man way."  
"Burping contest?"  
"EXXXACTLY"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah...Tomo-chan...why don't we go get some drinks..." Sakuno mumbled, trying to keep her friend from continuing any of her "singing."

"Alright Sakuno! Let's go!" Tomoka answered, skipping childishly with her friend towards the counter. Ryoma then faced towards Kachiro.

"...g...gomen." Ryoma mumbled so quietly that Kachiro barely heard it.  
"Hm...what for Echizen-kun?" Kachiro asked. Ryoma looked at him wide-eyed. _'O yeah that's right...he never saw the glare I gave him...' _"Nothing." And with that, Ryoma gave up. After all there was no point in making another one of his magnificent plans. He was not a quitter though. He decided to give up just for tonight. And thus, his conclusion: Love sucks. _'Kami-sama, I sound like a girl...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOO!" someone yelled, as they emerged from the bushes. A very frustrated (not to mention covered in leaves, twigs, and berries) Momoshiro glared at the two.

"M...M...Momoshiro-kun!" Ann said startled.

"Ann-chan..." Momo said with his eyes softening.

"Excuse me Momoshiro, but we are in the middle of our date."

"And now it's the end."

"Momoshiro-kun, what are you doing here?"  
"Ann...I...we need to talk." he stated quietly. Fuji grinned. Torturing, but in a good way. His favorite hobby. Actually torturing itself was his favorite hobby, but doing it in a good way gave him that warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Well then...I suppose I'll be leaving." Fuji said, as he walked away. When there were alone, Momo smiled at Ann. He stepped closer to her, baby step by baby step. Eventually, he had her in a warm embrace.

"Momoshiro-kun...are you mad?" Ann asked quietly, breaking free from the hug. Momo shook his head.

"Are you?" he asked. She shook her head too.

"Ann...I...Gomen...I..." he stopped. Not that he really had a choice; he didn't know what else to say. "I just..." Then his eyes widened again as Ann's lips were pressed against his. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and...

_**-Click-**_

The two opened their eyes to find Fuji behind them, taking pictures. He could never really leave his old friend, the regular camera (1). They separated from eachother quickly.

"Well, have a nice night," was all the tensai said before waving goodbye and leaving them for good. _'Great, now I can go see what Echizen is up to...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji picked up his glass of coke and gulped down the whole thing in a matter of seconds...then...opened his mouth and...

"bbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppp."

It was quiet but long.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Avalona said, before grabbing the cup and drinking it slowly, but swallowing it all in one gulp.

"BBBUUUUUURRRRPPP."  
Hers, on the other hand was loud but short.

So then, you may ask, who won? Well they'd both like to say they did, but before doing this little competition they had not gotten a judge or came up with any system to tell who won. So what did they do then? Well...

"Fine then...Now we're doing this the real man way!"

"Spitting contest?"  
"EXXXXACTL-NO! Spitting is an art form, meant to be observed. It should never be used in the way of competition, that would be sickening and it would destroy its sacred name."  
"I see...then how?"

"We'll shoot eachother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sumire was really getting tired. She had searched everywhere for that dog and the moron. They were supposed to meet 5 minutes ago. Then she noticed a sound. It sounded kind of like...snoring? She followed the noise to one of the rooms and opened the door. "Nanjiro? Nanjiro! YOU IDIOT!" She yelled, waking up the said person. "Wh...what?...Rink...no of course those weren't my magazines...they were Ryoma's...yeah that's right." "NANJIRO!" "Wah..what? Where am I? AH THE OLD HAG! AM I DEAD? AM I BEING PUNISHED FOR ALL THE WRONG I DID IN MY LIFE BY BEING SENT TO AN ETERNITY WITH THAT THING!!!! NO KAMI-SAMA! I'M SORRY! PLEASE SAVE ME!!!" Nanjiro yelled. Sumire snorted and flipped the light switch. "NO NOT THE LIGHT! I'M TO YOUNG AND INCREDIBLY HANDSOME TO DIEE...I CAN'T GO NEAR THE LIGHT!!!! BESIDES...YOU MUST UNDERSTAND! THE OLD HAG IS EVEN UGLIER IN THE LIGHT!"

"Nanjiro give it a rest already!"  
"Hu...hu...huh? Where am I? Oh...right the school...the auction...AND THAT STUPID DOG THAT PEED ON ME!"

"Well maybe it you didn't keep falling asleep then the dog wouldn't pee on you? EVER THINK OF THAT?"  
"Sorry...you don't have to yell...I think you just hurt my feelings."  
"Just shut up and let's go find the dog." Sumire said, heading for the door. She turned the knob, then turned in the other way, then started banging on the door.

"Jeeze do you have to make all that ruckus?"

"Nanjiro! It won't open! We're stuck!"  
"You need to push it. Kami-sama, you women always need a man to do the work for you...you're all lazy that's it."  
"Lazy?! Hello? You have no room to talk! You sleep all day for a living!"

"Do you want out or not?"  
"I'm sorry, let's let the non-lazy-sad-excuse-for-a-monk do it." Sumire said sarcastically, as Nanjiro turned the knob.

"Um...old hag."  
"Yeah?"

"We're stuck."

----------------

(A/N):

Well I had a few questions before I finish this fic. First off, I really don't have anything else planned for Oishi's and Tezuka's dates so unless someone really wants me to put more details in it, continue it or something, I don't think I will. I really doubt someone actually wants a romance between Tezuka and Shiba but really, if you have any ideas, suggestions, or any opinions on what you'd like to see happen to him and Oishi, then just tell me. Same goes for Kaidoh. I'll put something about his date later, but you guys can decide whether you want it long or short.

Don't worry this is not the end. I have about 1-2 chapters to go. Maybe 3 if they're short or about the length of this.

(1)Incase you didn't get that whole "regular camera" thing, it's because in chapter 8, it said he abandoned his old camera for a video camera

Review please! This chapter needs all the encouragement it can get...


	13. Stuck With You

So sorry for taking long to update. I was out of the state and away from my computer for a whole week! How I survived, I don't know, but after that, I had a ton of homework and other work to do, but I'm back and ready to write. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a pause for a brief moment before Avalona yelled, "WHAT?!" she looked at the guy in front of her like he was crazy.

"We'll shoot eachother!" Eiji cheered. Once he saw the girl's confused, frightened, and slightly disturbed glance he added. "In laser tag, silly!"

Avalona let out a sigh of relief then hit her head against the wall behind her. "Alright fine, but when you get your butt kicked in your own game, I don't want to hear any whining?"

"Psh, like I ever whine- HEY! I'M NOT GOING TO LOOSE TO YOU, YOU STUPID APPLE!"

"Bring it on."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and everyone turned to the door. It was Fuji.

'_This night just keeps getting better and better...'_ Ryoma thought. "Where's Momo?"

"I'd tell you, but sometimes it's better to see then to hear." Fuji answered. Once he saw everyone's puzzled looks, he paused a moment for effect then placed the picture on one of the tables. Everyone gathered around it.

"You know, Polaroid is really a terrific thing."

As the others looked at the picture they gasped, pushing and pulling to get a better look. Ryoma and Tezuka just stood there, unfazed. Inside though, Ryoma was thinking of ways to get that picture from Fuji, for blackmail next time the word o'chibi came out of Momoshiro's mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!" Sumire yelled in a way similar to Avalona's.

"Heh...well it's your fault."  
"What?! How is it my fault?! It's all your...Oh no! The fundraiser!!!" She yelled banging on the wall with her fists.  
"Relax...no one cares anyway."  
"Are you at all aware that this is a Friday night?"

"Umm yeah...sure"  
"And that after this fundraiser, nobody will be back in this school till Monday morning?"  
"WHAT?! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!!! KAMI-SAMA TAKE ME TO THE LIGHT!!!! ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN THIS!"

"Shut up you idiot!"  
"We've got to get out of here."

"Thank you captain obvious." Sumire snapped back. They both started pounding on the wall with all their might and then...the lights went off.

"Now look what you did, old hag!"  
"Me?! How is this MY fault?"  
"Because...if you would've let me go on that date back in junior high, then this never would've happened!"

"Nanjiro, shut up."

"Hmph."

For the next few minutes, there was complete silence until Nanjiro spoke up.

"You know old hag, I was wrong about you."

"Really? What do you mean?" Sumire said, smiling as she waited to hear his apology.

"You look uglier in the dark."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang again and in entered Momo and Ann. It was silent for a minute before quiet snickers roamed through the restaurant. Finally, Ryoma spoke up.

"Gee Momo, I almost didn't recognize you, you know with your lips not covered by Tachibana's sister."  
"Wh...wh...WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT?!"

Ryoma just smirked and handed him a copy of the picture (since Fuji obviously wasn't stupid enough to let the real one in Momo's hands). Momo just gaped. The snickers continued throughout the crowd until Sakuno spoke up.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, that wasn't very nice." Ryoma looked at the timid girl and let out a small smile which was thankfully covered by his hat, and then mumbled something.

"What was that, Echizen?"

"Gomen..." he practically whispered. Momoshiro's eyes widened. "Why don't you say it again? I don't think I heard you right." Ryoma just glared at him and walked back to his table. But this was their way. Even after having a heartfelt-moe-fan girl-fluffy moment, they'd still act like this. Just like real brothers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, my name is Satoshi Horio! I have two years of tennis experience. And according to my two years of tennis experience I can tell that you must be upset."

"What does tennis have to do with that?" the girl beside him said.

"What? What do you mean? Well I can see you don't have two years of tennis experience, so with my two years of tennis experience, I will tell you! Tennis had to do with everything! And two years of experience in said field means I have two years of experience in everything!"

"Um...okay then..."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have a cousin with two years in biking experience! And a sister with 2 months of dancing experience! Oh and an aunt with 2 weeks of shopping experience! Oh, and you'll never believe this one, I have 2 days of singing experience! Wanna hear?!"

"Um...okay then..."

"I've BEEN livIN- with a SHADOW ovER HEad!" Horio sung/screeched. "I've BEen sleePIN with A CLOWN aboVE my BEDDDD!!!!" with the last note there was the sound of a window breaking (which considering they were in the center of a very large park...you can guess how well his range is). Thankfully Horio's date didn't have glasses and wasn't Tezuka.

"How was it!?"

"Um...grrreat...I have to go now..."  
"Wait, where?!"  
"Far, far, away...I didn't tell you my name right?"  
"No...I don't think so."  
"Good...I mean goodbye now..." she said running away. _'I'd rather date my cheating boyfriend...'_

So she left Horio in the center of the park questioning himself. "I guess she was just too intimidated to be on a date with such an experienced person, what with my two years of tennis experience and all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly darkness surrounded them and the only light that could be seen was the light on their vests. Scary music played as they hid themselves until..."3...2...1...START!" the loudspeaker screamed.  
BANG! "darn it...I missed..." Avalona mumbled.

BANG! She heard...this time it wasn't from her.

BANG! It was getting closer. _'I better get out of here...'_

BANG! "NOT SO FAST AVALONA-CHAN!" a voice yelled.

BANG! "Ah...I'm hit..." she sighed.

"Muhahaha! I won!" Eiji cheered. "I rule. I rule. Yeah, yeah I rule. Who rules? I do! That's right! Eiji does!!! And so does...GRAPE TOOTHPASTE!" He continued to do a victory dance until...

BANG! "Wha...what?! What's going on?"

"You don't win just because you get the first point..." Avalona explained.

"WHA-HAT?! But but but...that's not fair!"

"That's the rules...next time you might want to read the sign by the entrance."

"No...MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this one was kind of awkward to write...I don't know why I was just kind of at a spot where I didn't know what to do with it all. Sometimes I wish that the chapters would write themselves, but I like writing this story. I hope you liked it. Reviews are loved, and I'd love to hear any criticism...but yeah I won't beg for reviews.

Also the next chapter will have a little more Oishi, and as for Tezuka well he's really not going to do much at all...sorry Tezuka fans! Fuji isn't quite done yet, and Ryoma is...well you're just going to have to guess what happens to Ryoma. The next chapter will definitely come out sooner than this one did...the question is just how much sooner...

Also I'm thinking 1-2 chapters more...


	14. When one thing ends, another begins

"You're uglier in the dark"

Now let's just remember Sumire might not have the most patience or temperance in the world as some of her students might mention...Her left eye started to twitch a little, and just as she was about to scream her head off she head a noise.

RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!

"That...that's...Muffy!" Sumire cheered. "Where is she?"

"Who cares? That dog peed on me...as far as I'm concerned she could be stuck in a toilet and I couldn't care less."

RUFF! whine

"Whine all you want...I don't care."

"Now, now...I can't believe I'm saying this, but you need to set aside your differences..." Sumire sighed.

"We'll set aside our differences all right, right after I-"

"NANJIRO!"

"Fine...fine...whatever gets you quiet."

"Okay now Nanjiro, why don't you like Muffy?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because well, she's a dog, she peed on me, she was supposed to be my date, she peed on me, she's extremely annoying, she peed on me, I had to run around this entire school and ended up getting locked in here with you all because of her, and oh yeah, SHE PEED ON ME!"

"I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose..."

"Oh yeah..."

RUFF! RUFF! Woof...

"Ah, I think she's apologizing."  
"Oh yeah that's it...do you hear yourself?! IT'S A DOG! AN EVIL, DEMEANING, PEEING MONSTER OF A DOG!"

Growl

"Yeah yeah...whatever..."

"Nanjiro! Apologize right now!"

"...to a dog?"

"YES! If you do...i'll introduce you to a cute girl after this is all done." Sumire said, smiling evilly. Nanjiro's eyes widened.

"A...a girl?! A human girl?!"

"Yes...a human girl..."

"A young girl?! But, but not under 20...Well okay not under 15."

"Um...yeah sure..." Sumire smile slowly crept away. _'Man this guy really is a pervert...'_

"And cute? Very very cute? But not hairy...or furry."

"That I can't promise..."

"Well then...too bad..."

"Fine...she'll be cute, very cute."

"Very very cute?"

"Fine whatever...just apologize before I change my mind."

"No problem, sorry you stupid dog..."

"NANJIRO!"

"Fine fine...Sorry...what's her name again?"

"Muffy."

"Sorry Muffy..."

Woof!

Suddenly there was a noise of something scratching on a wall...or...a door?

"Muffy...what's she doing?" Sumire asked as she rushed to the door.

"She's scratching on the door...maybe she's trying to get in..." Nanjiro thought out loud.

"Or to get us out..!"

"Okay, you give that dog WAY too much credit."

Then it sounded like a latch or something was opened. All of the sudden the door slammed open as Muffy ran in and jumped straight onto Nanjiro.

"Hey...hey...stop that...Stop licking me! Ha ha...stop it...haha..that tickles...really...ha...stop!" Nanjiro whined

"YES! Finally we can get out of here and get to the fundraiser, and we can auction off Muffy!"

"Auction her off...but, but...we're just becoming friends...I mean...I don't care about a stupid dog...even though she's cute and sweet and..."

"NANJIRO! Get a hold of yourself and lets go..."

"Alright already..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saying goodbye to Tomoka, Ryoma walked outside of the burger restaurant and was going to walk home when he was stopped by a voice.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryuzaki." He said, acknowledging her presence.

"Ryoma-kun, where are you going?"

"Home." He answered coolly.

"Ah...I see...Tomo-chan said you were leaving so I-" Sakuno stopped as she saw Ryoma still had his back to her. "Why are you always like this?"

"Hm?" Ryoma said while he turned around, obviously caught off guard.

"You're just...never mind."

"I'm just what?" He asked as he walked near her.

"Never mind..." Sakuno said as she inched closer to him after every statement.

"I want to know." He demanded, mimicking her.

"Just forget it..." She replied. Thanks to there continuous inching together, their faces were now only several centimeters away. After finally acknowledging this, the two stopped talking and blushed (although Ryoma would never admit it). Then they both just stared at eachother. It was an intense stare that's only equal was the intenseness of the silence between the two of them. Ryoma leaned in a slight bit and looked at her. She leaned in a little as well. They kept continuing to mirror each other's movements until their lip were barely apart. Ryoma leaned in all the way and kissed her lightly, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. After a little bit they broke their lips away but continued hugging.

"Ryoma-kun...you're Tomo-chan's date."

"You're Kachiro's."

"Are we...cheating on them?"

"As far as I know my dates over...but you...I'm not so sure about..."

"I never said goodbye to him..."

"Nani?! You're cheating on me?! Well then I guess we both knew this would never work out." Ryoma said as he broke away from the hug and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said with a pout as Ryoma started to walk away. "Hey, you coming? I can't walk you home without you..."

'_Ryoma-kun...'_ Sakuno said, smiling softly. She ran to catch up with him, and then they walked home under a beautiful full moon with the stars illuminating the sky. It was really a beautiful scene. It was too bad neither of them noticed it because they were too busy looking at eachother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Not to far away... (hiding behind a building)...

"Aww that was really sweet." Ann said.

"Yeah, Sakuno-chan is so lucky..." Tomoka added.

"I got dumped..." Kachiro sighed.

"Join the club." Fuji chimed in, smiling... (some how he doesn't seem so depressed...)

"Oh Echizen, so young..."

"Momo, he's only a year younger than you!"

"Hey too bad Eiji's not here...I wonder how his date is going anyway..." Momoshiro added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Another tie?!" Eiji and Avalona sighed simultaneously.

"Well it wasn't really a tie...you just both lost..." The girl at the front desk told them.

"Hey it's not our fault...the other guy in there was huge..." Eiji replied

"You actually saw him? He was so fast and it was so dark, I couldn't even catch a glimpse..." Avalona added.

"Well...he had to be huge to get past Eiji the Exterminator!"

"Oh that's original..." The girl at the front desk said.

"Thanks I came up with it all on my own!"

"Yeah well anyway, there's the "huge fast guy" who kicked your butts..." she said, pointing across the room. Eiji and Avalona turned around to see a little five year old girl licking a lollipop.  
"There is no way..." Eiji started.

"...she beat us." Avalona finished.

"Yeah...well come again!" the girl said, before she turned around and went back to her job.

"Man, I'm wiped out." Avalona said, as she plopped down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah me too." Eiji said, grabbing a chair next to her. "Wanna just call it a tie?"

"Definitely...apple and grape toothpaste are both great flavors..."

"Actually, my research shows that neither apple nor grape is the most popular toothpaste flavor." Inui said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What? Inui? Where did you come from?" Eiji asked, looking around randomly.  
"That's not important. Anyway, my research also shows that bubblegum is indeed the most popular flavor of all the toothpastes."

"LIES! THEY'RE ALL LIES!" Avalona yelled.

"NA NA NA NA NA NA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Eiji said, with his hands cupped over his ears.

'_Chance of a second date for these two...110...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so great to finally be out of that room." Sumire beamed.

"Yeah, I might've slapped myself if I had to spend another minute with you..." Nanjiro replied.

"...I'll let that one pass...I hope everything is okay at the fundraiser." Sumire said. She opened the door and her jaw dropped.

There was everyone standing around singing.

"I say Toe-may-toe," Jiro cheered.

"We say Toe-ma-toe" the crowed cheered back

"I say Poe-tay-toe" he said.

"We say Poe-tot-toe" the crowd answered.

Sumire hit her head against the wall.

"Hey, old hag, don't do that!"

"Nanjiro, I'm surprised...you actually care about me..."

"Yeah sure...keep thinking that...I just need you to introduce me to a cute girl...after all you owe me..."

"That's it...I'm never volunteering to hold a fundraiser ever again."

"Why? I think this one turned out pretty good!" Nanjiro smirked.

-----------------------------------------------

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Well this too way way longer than expected (the chapter and the whole story), and for that I am extremely sorry. Yes this is the end, hopefully it didn't disappoint anyone. I was kinda disappointed myself in some things, but I'm also just proud I finished it.

If you're just dying for more, don't worry, there's an epilogue coming out:) Yay, well I'll try to get that up really soon, and trust me, it won't take too long.

Well thank you everyone who's read my story this whole time and who's reviewed, I'm really surprised that I made it this far and this long. This is my longest story ever, and I think it'll stay that way, because I don't think I did very good with writing such a long story, plus I had writers blocks for a good part of it, and I hate when that happens.

Anyway reviews are loved, especially since this is the end, but only review if you want...please want to... :)

Goodbye everyone! Feel free to read my next stories!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	15. Epilogue

Well here it is...I can't believe it's finally over...I had fun writing this, and although I didn't like how a lot of things turned out, I'm kind of sad to see it end...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

At tennis practice the next day...

"Hoi, Echizen, you're girlfriend came to watch you play." Momoshiro yelled. Ryoma shot him a glare and walked toward his side of the court. _'At least they don't know about the kiss...'_

"Hey o'chibi! How could you even think of kissing Sakuno-chan when I wasn't there to see it?! How mean!" Eiji pouted. Ryoma stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look and Eiji wide eyed.

"Ki..ki..Kikumaru-senpai? H...How?" Ryoma managed to let out as a slight blush formed on his face which he quickly hid with his hat.

"Huh? Oh Momo and Fuji told me all about it! Fuji even gave me some pictures...Geez you really are growing up...so much that you can't even tell your dear senpai about your love life...I'm hurt..." Eiji replied, striking a dramatic pose. Fuji walked over and put a hand on Ryoma's shoulder and said, "If you want, I can give you a copy, after all, I have tons."

'_This is going to be a long week.'_ Ryoma thought. He wanted to punch these guys, but then remembered his height and probably strength difference, so he headed back to his side of the court. "Anyone want a match? Because if you make anymore comments about _it_, then I'll take that as a yes" _'Well I might as well make it fun.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Fudomine's tennis practice...

Tachibana and Kamio just arrived when Shinji ran over to them. "Oi, guys, some guy in a black coat and a hat came by and dropped this off for the two of you." he said handing them an envelope.

"Hm?" Kippei said confused. Kamio took the envelope and opened it and took out the contents. It was a photo. Shinji, Kippei, and Kamio all crowded around it. They all gaped.

"Ho..how..?" Kippei mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auditions for the Seigaku School Choir:

"Next is...Satoshi Horio, singing "I Believe I Can Fly."

"Thank you, thank you, now with my 3 days of singing experience, PREPARE TO BE AMAZED!" Horio cheered.

"Okay...just sing."

"I!! I BELiEve I can fLY! I BeliEVE I cAN toUch the sKY, I thINk about IT everY NiGHT and DAy, SpREAD my WiNGS and FLY awAY!! I beLiEvE I-"

"Okay thank you thank you...that's enough..."

"Wait wait, you have to hear my closer!"

"Really that's not nessessar-"

"-If I jUSt spREad my WINgs I can FLY, Fly-EYe-EYEE!!!!!!"

-Crack.-

"My...my glasses..."

"Um...oopsie?!" Horio replied. "So did I make it?!"

"DID YOU MAKE IT?! DID YOU MAKE IT?!"

"Let me guess, you were so amazed at my singing you just can't find the words to answer..."

"...We'll get back to you..." she sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ryoma beat Momoshiro 6-0, he decided he'd sit down for a little bit. Just then, he heard the sound of a far away stampede. He looked in that direction and saw three guys in Fudomine's tennis uniform. They ran up to him and asked quickly "Wherethehellis –breath- Momoshiro?"

"huh? Oh him, outside the first court with Eiji." Ryoma replied, not bothering to ask why they wanted to know, and completely ignoring the fire in their eyes.

The three Fudomine regulars then ran over to court and towards Momoshiro shouting his name.

Momoshiro looked back to see Shinji, Kamio, and Kippei running towards him. After a second, he put two and two together. They were running _after_ him. And so, naturally, he started running away.

"And then we looked over and saw this little girl licking a lollipop, and then-" Eiji paused, "hey Momo, where are you going?"

From the distance there was a young blue-eyed tensai chuckling. "Ah the wonders of modern day technology."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuzaki Sumire rang the doorbell and waited patiently for it to be answered. Suddenly a pretty young girl appeared at the door with a smile. "Hi, I'm Nanako, Oh, Ryuzaki-san, are you looking for my uncle?"

"Yes, surprisingly enough."

"Oh and who do we have here?" she asked, referring to the cute dog in Sumire's arms.

"Oh this is-"

"MUFFY!!!!" Nanjiro cheered at the sight of his long lost friend as he ran up to her. Nanako and Sumire stared at him.

"Uh I mean...what the heck is that annoying little evil demeaning peeing monster of a dog doing here?" Nanjiro added.

-Whine-

"I'll explain later..." he whispered into her ear.

"Well I was thinking that since we didn't have time to auction her off after the fundraiser, maybe you would want to keep her."

"REALLY?!" he asked.

"Now uncle, I don't know if you can live up to that responsibility." Nanako replied.

"Yes I can, yes I can, I promise!" he pleaded.

"Well alright, but you have to feed him and do all of the work yourself, okay?"

"YES! I promise!"

"Well then, here you go." Sumire said, handing Nanjiro the dog.

"Oh and Nanjiro, you don't have to pay me for her."

"Who said I was gonna?" he asked.

"Well I'll just not introduce you to a cute girl and we'll call it even."

"Oka-WHAT?! GET BACK HERE YOU OLD HAG! YOU CAN HAVE THE DOG, GIMME THE CUTE GIRL!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!"

"That was brilliant!" cheered the head of the choir club. "We'd be honored if you'd sing a solo in the upcoming performance.

"Oh why thank you, I'd love to." Jiro responded. "Would you like an encore?"

"Oh please! Please! Please!" cheered Jiro's new group of fan girls. (Since Ryoma got a girlfriend, many of his fan girls switched their obsession over to Jiro).

"WOOO!!! I LOVE YOU, JIRO-SAMA!" A loud girl in pig tails yelled.

"That could've been me!" Horio whined.

"Oh shut up Horio." Tomoka replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bum Bud Duh Bum Bum Bum Buh!!! THE END!!!!

Anyway it's finally completely, fully, truly, and definitely over!"

Fuji: What? I no longer get to torture people?

Me: Nope I'm sorry...

Fuji: -sigh...-

Me: Do you want a hug?

Fuji: Well I suppose –hug-

Me: -hugs back-

Fuji: Well now what am I going to take pictures of?

Me: Well you could always follow Ryoma and Momoshiro out on their dates

Fuji: Ah you're right; my life has a new purpose

Me: of course it does...-backs away slowly-

Fuji: Anyway, I stayed single

Me: Yeah well we couldn't have disappointed all your fan girls now could we?

Fuji: Nope...what a shame...

Me: Anyway...like I said it's the end and I'm going to miss you all so terribly. You all come back though, okay? -eyes twinkle-

Fuji: -smiles sadistically-

Me: Goodbye, I love you all. XOXO

Finished- July 30, 2007 5:11 PM


	16. Author's Note

Well I got a lot of comments about how the story didn't really end completely. Why I did this, is well...I don't know, I just kind of did it on a whim. I guess it sort of leaves it open for a sequel (which probably will not happen, by the way) and also because I kind of wanted you guys to imagine the rest. If anyone does want to continue part of it on, you can, just please ask first. Anyway like i said, a sequel is very very unlikely unless I come up with a couple of ideas first. But maybe, just maybe, after I take a break from long stories for a while, and just do short stuff like oneshots or maybe update "Ask Your Senpais," then I might write one, if you guys want one.

Anyway, once again thank you to all of you who supported me and i'm so thankful for it. I love you guys and thank you for continuing to read this even after I took so long to write it. Again, I love you guys and I hope you'll continue to read my other stories as well. Bye!

Oh yeah, and I noticed that no one really made a comment about me skipping Kaidoh's date, so I guess no one really minded. Anyway if you did mind, I'm hopefully going to be able to work it into one of my future "Ask Your Senpais Chapters." Thanks again.

-Melissax3


End file.
